


With love, Harry

by TheMidgetTitanSlayer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack?, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, MoD!Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Time Travel, and this isn't incest, but oblivious Harry, harry adopts tom, up to an extent that it gets awkward sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidgetTitanSlayer/pseuds/TheMidgetTitanSlayer
Summary: In which Harry goes back in time, adopts his arch nemesis and pulls one infamous Dark Lord into his madness somewhere along the way."Surprise! Tom, meet your grandfather!""Harry. That's Gellert Grindelwald.""I know. Isn't it exciting!? And he'll be tutoring you to be the greatest Dark Lord ever!""What?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry."

"Just Harry?" 

The stranger's green, green eyes sparkled with amusement as he replied with a nod. "Yes. _Just_ Harry."

"Oh."

Tom paused, not knowing what to make of the young man no older than twenty who had suddenly dropped down from a tree. 

Today was a Saturday; one of those rare Saturdays when the children of Wool's Orphanage were taken for a picnic on the outskirts of London, to be precise.

Once they had reached their destination (one long bus ride and a few minutes' walk) Tom went on to immediately minding his own business, and that meant ignoring the others and sticking close to the trees, hoping to find a snake to talk with. 

Admittedly, most of the reptiles rarely had anything intelligent to say. But sometimes, just sometimes, he would find one or two who were actually worth having a conversation with. 

And that was when "Harry" appeared before him.

Landing face first on the ground with a groan. 

Tom was amazed the young man hadn't broken his nose with such a spectacular fall.

"What...are you?" Tom tilted his head to the side as he watched the other take on a sitting position on the spread of green grass. No ordinary human would have just dropped down from a tree, after all.

"A wood nymph." Harry reply was almost instant, then he paused. "But you won't tell the other humans, would you?"

Tom frowned. "Nymphs are female." 

He knew this because there was a book on Greek mythology that he kept on going through back in the orphanage. It was the only one that had many words useful for increasing his vocabulary. The other books in the library were mostly stories for children, and that meant they were written in _simple_ English. 

With words he was already familiar with. 

Harry blinked. "Ah. They are, aren't they?" He tilted his head up to narrow his eyes at the foliage of the tree he sat under. "But they wouldn't let go of me saying I was one of them, they're really clingy creatures. And _strong._ I just managed to get away." He muttered to himself with an almost pained expression. "I hope they leave me alone now." 

"You must be lying."

Harry turned to him with a look of surprise, one that said he had forgotten the boy was there.

The two stared at each other for a few brief seconds.

"I can show you something as proof if you want." The _wood nymph_ grinned as he stretched out a hand to him. "Here, give me your hand."

He knew he shouldn't listen to strangers, or even talk to them in the first place.

And this young man before him clearly seemed like a lunatic. 

After all, nymphs were myths. 

But albeit being suspicious, he was still curious.

Tom hesitated before stretching out his hand. He jerked when the nymph suddenly took hold of it, partially surprised that the nymph's hands were warm and mostly wary of him. 

Harry closed his eyes as he cupped both his hands over the boy's open palm. He seemed to be in some sort of deep concentration while murmuring under his breath. 

Tom couldn't help but watch on in fascination as a cool sensation spread over his hand which slowly started to glow a faint green. 

When the nymph removed his hands, a gasp involuntarily left Tom.

There was a tiny seedling on his palm which was transforming into what seemed to be a flower. A pretty blue flower.

Unbeknownst to him, Harry was watching him with a soft smile playing on his lips and an equally fascinated look that Tom bore.

The boy looked up from the now fully grown flower to the nymph. _"How?"_  

"I told you I'm a wood nymph." Harry shrugged with a grin. "A _rare_ wood nymph, seeing that all nymphs are _female,_ like you pointed out."

"What else can you do?" Tom blurted out before he could stop himself.

Harry laughed and Tom's cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. 

" _A_   _lot."_ The nymph replied before Tom could take back his words. He patted the empty spot next to him. "Come here, I'll show you."

For the next hour, he sat by Harry's side, marvelling at all the tricks and show of "magic" (as the nymph had termed it) he had up his sleeve. He even fetched his share of picnic food as quickly as he could before hurrying off to the nymph's side, not wanting to miss anything the being had to show.

And he also ended up sharing his sandwich after losing a debate that nymphs were purely vegetarian.

Harry had said he was an exception and that he _loved_ ham.

Strangely enough, no one bothered the two or even strayed to their spot. It almost felt like they were invisible to the other children. Not like that was a bad thing. No, it was rather peaceful and nice. 

After another hour, it was finally time for the children to head back to the orphanage.

"Do you think we might meet each other again?" Tom asked as he stared into Harry's green, green eyes.

He felt a strange sort of attachment to the nymph. Maybe it was because no one else treated him like Harry did? After all, he had no friends back in the orphanage.

They called him strange. 

A _freak._

But Harry didn't. 

Harry looked to him as a friend.

Harry actually seemed to _care._  

"I don't know when I'll come back here. Or if we might even be taken for another picnic for the rest of this year, as a matter of fact." 

"Wow. You're so smart, Tom." Harry said as he ruffled up the boy's hair, laughing when his hand was swatted away by the frowning boy. "You know more words than other six year olds. Impressive. That's what makes you so _special."_

Tom looked annoyed but inside, he was strangely pleased at the praise.

Harry had acknowledged him.

And Harry said he was special.

"We'll meet again." The nymph smiled. "Soon."

Tom nodded before heading off to join the others without another word.

Harry smile stretched into a grin when Tom paused in his steps and turned around. 

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

When the boy went out of his sight, Harry gave a deep sigh and turned to the woods with a frown.

"I know you're hiding there." 

A pretty woman stepped out from behind a tree. No, scratch that. More than a dozen of women with ethereal beauty stepped out from behind the trees with playful smiles upon their faces.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?" Harry groaned. "And for the last time, I. Am. Not. A. Nymph."

"But Master Harry just told the child of man that he was one of us." One of them said as she sashayed over to him, a mischievous look painting her features.

"It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations- hey! What are you doing!? Put me down!"

"Come my sisters, the _Veteres ad Animam_ has finally accepted to be one of us, we must celebrate."

"No! Ugh, Death come help me you stinking bastard for Merlin's sake! DEATH!"

 

* * *

  

The next time Tom met Harry was on the day he turned eight. 

The boy had been out in the snow, heading over to the library closest to the orphanage. Of course it would be closed at this time of the year, but the owner always gave a special exception to Tom, ever since the old woman discovered that New Year's Eve was his birthday.

He had gone out in such a hurry after being granted permission from Mrs. Cole and had thus forgotten to take his scarf along. 

Which was why Tom was walking with a frown while absentmindedly rubbing his neck, hoping to give it some warmth when he bumped into a person. 

"Sorry, sir." He immediately apologized.

"Tom. Where's your scarf?"

His head immediately snapped up to look at the person who had just chastised him. _"Harry?"_

It had been a whole year since their last encounter but Harry still looked the same as that very day. 

Was it a nymph's secret?

"Honestly, I had thought you to be more responsible." The nymph huffed as he tugged his own scarf off his neck and proceeded to wind it round Tom's. "Children are more prone to falling ill. You should take better care of yourself."

The boy blinked. "What are you doing here?"

 "Am I not allowed to take a walk through the streets of the _muggl-_ London?" 

"But-"

"Oh come on." Harry sighed. "I told you I'm a _rare_ wood nymph. And besides, my companions have fallen asleep because of this winter spell." He said as he waved his hand around to put emphasis on the snow that was gently falling. "It gets lonely without anyone to talk to."

"Oh." Tom replied, unsure of what to say.

"So, where are you going?" The nymph asked with a bright grin.

"The library."

Harry snorted, quickly turning it into a cough when Tom shot him a glare.

"Of all places? And especially on your birthday?" The nymph gasped rather dramatically. "Come on, there should be something much more interesting to do than _that."_  

Tom narrowed his eyes. "How do you know it's my birthday?" 

"Oh, Tom. I just _know_ things, alright?" Harry grinned. "You know, being a _rare_ nymph and all."

The boy stayed quiet, wondering what to say before placing a hand on the soft white scarf round his neck. "I'll return this to you-"

"Keep it." Harry shook his head. "Think of it as my birthday gift to you, okay?"

 Tom's eyes widened. The only gifts he ever received were hand-me downs from the orphanage, or cheap stationery. 

Never something like _this._

Something that made him feel...loved.

And it smelled faintly sweet like flowers, like _Harry._

"The woodland elves weave the finest clothes in the whole of the woods in Britain." Harry said as he fondly ruffled Tom's hair. "They gifted it to me when I visited their palace once upon a time."

"They live in palaces?" The boy asked, clearly intrigued.

"Big ones. Massive in structure and very cunningly hidden from the eye of men." The nymph hummed before taking Tom by the hand, much to the boy's surprise. "Come, let us go eat somewhere. I'll tell you about them while we eat, consider it another birthday present from me to you."

Tom felt warm on the inside for the first time.

"Okay."

And it was the best birthdays he had ever had in his life.

 

* * *

  

_"This_ one."

The man had unearthly pale skin. His jet black hair was slid back giving him the look of an aristocrat, not only his hair but the way he carried himself did. And he had his finger pointed at Tom.

"Sir, but the boy, he-" 

"I said I want him." The man shot a cold look at Mrs. Cole who involuntarily took a step back. "Do you dare challenge my choice?" 

Mrs. Cole visibly paled. "N-No, sir. Of course not. I'll prepare the papers now."

The man turned his attention back to Tom with a sinister smile. "I assume you must be Tom Riddle?"

The boy frowned but stopped himself from giving a rude reply. "Yes, sir."

"Hmm, you appear _scrawnier_ than I expected you to be."

"Do you know of me, sir?"

"Yes, in fact I do." The man nodded as he absentmindedly watched the other children file out of the waiting room to leave the two alone to themselves. _"My...wife_ speaks rather fondly of you."

"Wife, sir? I do not remember meeting any lady who would be fond of me. Perhaps you have the wrong child?"

"You don't seem excited to be adopted." The man tilted his head to the side. "Were you perhaps waiting for _someone_ else to come along and take you away?"

Tom clenched his fists but said nothing. 

"Stubborn." The man smirked before turning his attention over to Mrs. Cole who had re-entered the room.

"Go and pack your belongings, Tom." The woman instructed stiffly.

"Yes, Mrs. Cole."

He left the room and returned with a small suitcase in his hand after almost half an hour. And by then, the formalities of his adoption were complete.

For some reason, his name was to remain the same.

When he looked up in confusion at his now adoptive father, the man's smirk simply widened.

"Well, come along then." The man said as he turned and began to head towards the door.

"My wife is so _eager_ to meet you, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just me, testing the waters in the Harry Potter fandom (which I got pulled into just last year and I don't regret it at all) with my first HP fanfic :'D lol
> 
> Do leave your opinions in the review, I delight in reading reviews!
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND GIVING THIS A TRY! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is the boss of it all.

Tom stared out the window of the moving vehicle.

It seemed to be the latest model of automobiles that had just recently come into the market. Not that he was a fan of vehicles. He just happened to be much more aware of what took place in his society, after all, it never hurt to be informed.

"You're so quiet." The man _(should he call him father?)_ broke the silence that had been hanging heavy in the air. "I expected you to...ask a lot of questions."

"It seems as though you expect a lot from me, sir." 

"I do, considering how _often_ my wife talks of you."

Tom frowned.

And now it came to the question of just who this woman was.

He had tried to think of any female who had been particularly fond of him but unfortunately, there were none who came to mind. Well, except for the old librarian. But she was definitely not someone who would adopt him.

Lest be the wife of this man who was obviously younger to her by decades. 

"Ah. We're here."

Tom who had been staring at his hands during the past few minutes of his musings immediately snapped his head up at the man's statement. To his surprise, the whole scenery outside had changed. No longer were they in the crowded street of London but rather, the vehicle appeared to be driving down a stony pathway with trees on both sides. 

"Impossible." Tom breathed out as his eyes widened. 

"Surprised?" The man smirked. "Don't be. You'll have to get used to seeing things that are much more surprising than just a simple transportation trick."

Tom couldn't help but feel a little confused over the man's statement. 

The car pulled over in front of a lavishly huge mansion, styled in a Gothic manner with steeples and stained glass windows. It almost seemed like a house straight out of one of those horror novels Tom had come across during his search for something educational among those old books in the library back in London, if not for the blooming flowers that decorated the outside with colour and life along with the flowering trees around the mansion. 

"Young master." The chauffeur greeted Tom as he held the door open for him. 

The boy nodded back rather awkwardly as he stepped out of the car. "Thank you." 

His adoptive father seemed amused by it all. "Come along then." 

Tom obediently followed, not wanting to lose himself in a place as big as this. 

Just like how the exterior screamed wealth, the interior screamed it too. 

But it did in tenfold. 

The floor was lovely white marble and the chandelier hanging right above the huge foyer, a dazzling gold. In fact, for some reason, everything inside seemed to be sparkling and shining, almost glowing; a total contrast to the mansion's outer appearance, really. 

"Honey, he's here. Come greet him." The man declared as he shut the front door behind them. "I picked him up just for you." 

At the sound of footsteps, Tom turned his head out of curiosity to face the foyer to see― 

"Ah, Tom! Finally, we get to meet each other again!"

―a very beautiful woman who had vibrant blue eyes as clear as the morning sky. Her long golden hair was braided to the side and decorated with little white flowers that dared not even hold a candle to her beauty. And she had the most bewitching smile he'd ever seen. 

He stiffened, completely aware that he had never once chanced upon this woman. Why was she acting as though she was familiar with him? 

So, she was supposed to be his _mother_ now?

In his daze, he didn't notice how close she had gotten until she was right in front of him, bend to match his height and a hand placed against his cheek. It didn't help that his instant reaction was to flinch rather violently. 

"Clymene." His adoptive father's tone dropped into an icy one. "Don't _touch_ the boy. And where is your master?"

The woman turned to the man with a pout that seemed faked. "Why can't I _play_ with him, Septhis?"

"Because I _said_ so." 

Tom blinked at the uncouth manner they addressed each other. 

_Weren't they supposedly husband and wife?_

"And let you be the only one to entertain the boy with your presence?" She huffed. "Surely, you can't have all the _fun_ to yourself." 

In the next moment, the boy found himself wrapped in a half embrace as the woman gently draped her arms around him. And how uncomfortable it was, for she was a total stranger to Tom. 

His adoptive father's glance visibly darkened. "I would advise you to release him now before I damn you and your sisters―" 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" A very familiar voice exclaimed and in a flash, Tom found himself engulfed in another embrace (but this one much warmer and relaxing) and in the corner of the room. 

"Just leave him alone the two of you!" 

Tom was starting to get annoyed with the amount of surprises that were being thrown his way today. 

But even so, he did pleasure himself into taking advantage of this _particular_ surprise and withdrew deeper into its warmth.

His eyes which had closed a few seconds ago slowly fluttered open to find himself staring at his own reflection mirrored in those green, green orbs that were looking down at him, filled with concern. 

"Are you okay, Tom? Did they hurt you? _Merlin_ I will-" 

"Hello, _Harry."_ He managed a weak smile, suddenly feeling very exhausted at how everything had gone by so fast.

His mind was still reeling, trying to process all that had just happened. 

The nymph sighed before getting to his feet while carrying the boy in his arms, hugging him closer as he did. 

(It took everything in Tom not to sigh in contentment.)

"I'll take you to your room, you must be very tired. And I'll explain everything after you take a good rest." 

Tom nodded, he felt too tired to talk. 

"I was actually going to come pick you up but _Deat-...er...Septhis_ just went on without me! He ruined my surprise!"

Harry sounded mournful as he began making his way up the stairs after shooting a glare at the said man. "And I'm sorry about Clymene; she just gets very excited whenever she meets a human. If she ever bothers you again, just ignore her. I think that would be the best way―" 

Harry's words were beginning to sound so distant. 

And the boy strangely found himself slowly drifting off to sleep― not knowing it was the nymph's glowing hand over his back that made him feel so. 

So Harry was the one who had adopted him?

But he couldn't care much about anything right now. 

All he knew was that he was with Harry again. 

And that thought alone was enough for him.

 

* * *

 

After Tom woke, he learned many things that left his head reeling, yet again. And he was sure he would be so tired by the end of the day that he would find himself knocked out the moment his head hit the soft pillow on his ridiculously large bed. 

 _Really._  

Septhis Mortimer was not his adoptive father. 

Harry (whose last name was now apparently _Mortimer_ too) was.

And the "wife" whom Septhis had been referring to this whole time was actually Harry (who looked so _scandalized_ on hearing this). 

Harry immediately clarified that they simply _shared_ the same surname. They were _not_ brothers, there was _no_ matrimony involved, and in _no way_ did they harbour any romantic feelings for each other. 

 _At all._  

(Tom would deny feeling pleased at that assurance.) 

Septhis was human (but Tom somehow doubted this because the man himself had snorted at the nymph's words). And so were the chauffeur and a butler who was currently away, carrying out some errand at the moment.

 Harry had adopted him because he felt lonely. When Tom asked why him, a human of all creatures, the nymph smiled and gave him a mischievous wink. 

"I'll tell you one day," he had said. 

As for Clymene, she too was a nymph, which explained her beauty. She wasn't a resident of the mansion though. Rather, she liked to drop by and hang around frequently (which in fact, Tom came to eventually understand, meant _daily)_ like all the other nymphs in the area though they did not visit as often as she did. 

But Harry said the mansion was, more or less, her home too. 

Also, they were now in the territory of the nature spirits, hidden from the eye of mortal men deep in the woods (Harry did not bother to tell him specifically where exactly) of Ireland. 

And when Tom asked how on earth they managed to land up in Ireland from London in mere minutes, Harry just grinned and said, _"Magic."_  

Then, this was the moment when Septhis declared he had something important to tell Tom. 

Harry wanted to stay by the boy's side too but the man had shot him a dangerous smile and in the next moment, the nymph stomped out of the room while grumbling under his breath. 

(Tom later found out that the two had communicated through something akin to telepathy. Harry had been sure to emphasis heavily on each of his words when he explained this to Tom. It happened after he had asked them why they simply stared at each other for long moments as though they were "star struck" by each other's appearance.)

With Harry gone out of the room, Septhis turned to him and uttered "three words" which changed his life.

  _Forever._

 He always knew he was special. 

"You're a wizard."

 

* * *

 

"So, when do I get to go to this Hogwarts?" Tom asked as the _family_ of three sat together round the dining table for supper. 

(Though calling themselves family was quite questionable at the moment, but Harry had insisted on it. 

When Tom had asked what Septhis's role was supposed to be in the family, the nymph had replied _"Uncle"_ while the other said _"Godfather"_ at the same moment. And then the two went off into one of their intense staring matches before Harry relented while grumbling that there was hardly a difference between being an _uncle_ and being the _godfather.)_  

Hogwarts was apparently a school for the children of the wizarding world; a great and reputed one among the only four other wizarding schools in existence. Harry had said it was one of the most wonderful places to be in, and Tom wondered if witches and wizards weren't the only ones who attended Hogwarts. He decided he would clarify his questions soon. 

He was, after all, very curious of this place _Harry_ seemed to love. 

"When you're eleven." Harry replied as he turned to Tom with a neatly sliced piece of steak on his fork and a giddy smile. "Here, open your mouth." 

The boy blinked. _"Harry,_ I can eat on my own―" 

"Say aaaaah!" The nymph persisted, interrupting the boy.

 Tom stared into those green, green orbs and then down to the fork and back to those eyes again. He hesitantly opened his mouth while averting his gaze to the side, his ears turning a faint pink as he did. 

He couldn't help but wonder why the steak tasted even better than when he had tried it himself.

"Such a good boy." Harry cooed happily as he turned back to the meal. "Let me give you another―" 

 _"Harry."_ Septhis cleared his throat. "I believe the boy is old enough to be perfectly capable of feeding himself." 

The nymph's happy mood suddenly vanished as he turned to the man with a dark look. 

(And somehow, Tom felt a little irked at the pale man for snatching away _Harry's_ attention from him.)

"And I believe you are perfectly capable of going on without eating." 

"But I'm a _human,_ Harry dear." Septhis smirked. "I hope you haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Leave us alone." Harry huffed. "We're having some father and son bonding time, not like you would even _know_ what that's supposed to mean anyway."

"Don't be so harsh, Harry. I'm sure Tom will want me around more often than you, seeing that you aren't human and I _am."_ Septhis replied, looking rather smug. 

"And _don't_ make me unleash my brethren's wrath upon you." 

The pale man's smile slipped a little. "You wouldn't dare."

"I will. And I can assure you, Clymene will be so happy to indulge in it." Harry smiled, and it wasn't a kind smile. "After all, she _loves_ humans."

The tension between the two Mortimers suddenly broke off when Tom cleared his throat.

The boy had clearly not appreciated being ignored and treated as though he wasn't dining along with them. 

"Shall we be gentlemen and not quarrel over our meals?"

After that, supper was a quiet affair.

One could say the two grown men were somewhat ashamed of being told off by a mere eight year old.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the feedback on chapter one was so amazing! Thank you! I'm so glad you people enjoy reading this :')
> 
> And thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Wandless_ magic?"

"You already have such a great grasp on your magic, which is really impressive." Harry nodded with a bright smile. "So, yes I have decided to properly teach―"

"Might I remind you that a human's capabilities and a nymph's differ greatly?" A new voice suddenly interrupted.

The said nymph turned to shoot his best glare at the pale man who had just entered the "training room" (as Harry had dubbed it on the first day of its usage) with what seemed like practiced ease― despite the handful of wards and locking charms Harry had placed upon the door.

Septhis was as usual, all decked in black, making his pale skin seem a tad paler than it already was. About two weeks had gone by and all Tom noticed of the other Mortimer was that he _always_ dressed as though he were to attend a funeral.

His wardrobe, according to Harry, had no colour at all.

"Didn't you say you were busy?" Harry asked with a frown. "And had some place to currently be in?"

"Now, _honey._ I didn't want you to miss me." Septhis said in the most endearing tone as he smoothly sauntered over to Harry's side, placing a hand on the nymph's hip and drawing him dangerously close―

_"Expecto Patronum."_

Tom watched in awe as a silver stag suddenly burst forth from the tip of ―what he presumed in Harry's hand was― a wand.

The reaction was almost instantaneous.

Septhis drew back like he had been burned, cursing darkly in a language Tom didn't recognize. He took to glaring at the stag that stood in front of the nymph in a protective stance while managing to pull off a proud look at the same time. It snorted and slightly lowered its head, pointing its rather impressive horns at the pale man in the form of a warning.

"Try getting cosy one more time and it's not a patronus I'll be sending at you next, _Septhis."_ Harry huffed before tucking his wand under his sleeve and turning back to Tom with a bright smile.

"Like I was saying―"

"I will be the one teaching you how to properly wield wandless magic." The pale man interrupted yet again.

The nymph's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but before he could reply, his adoptive son beat him to it instead with a question that caught him off-guard.

"Harry, do nymphs use wands as well?" Tom asked as he tilted his head to the side, eyes completely fixated on the sleeve where Harry had just tucked his supposed _"wand"_ into while totally ignoring the rising tension between the two Mortimers.

The past few days were enough for him to learn that the two were not in the best terms with each other and except for a few rare moments, they always bickered at any given opportunity.

Tom couldn't help but feel that they were extremely close to each other.

And as disturbing as it was, they _almost_ seemed like an old married couple.

He didn't like it.

Tom decided it would be wise not to voice that out though.

Coming back to his question, this was his first time seeing a wand _and_ seeing Harry with it too.

All this while, magic had been displayed with merely uttered words or flicks of the hand (something Tom had thought was entirely normal, until of course he witnessed Harry's wide eyed reaction when the nymph found him in the library with a couple of books floating around him as he headed over to find a comfortable spot in the corner― that incident had led to _this_ current situation) so he hadn't known either of the two had a wand.

But Harry did.

Did Harry lie to him when he once said nymphs used magic without the help or even the _need_ for wands?

"Why do you own a wand?" Tom asked again when the nymph turned to him with furrowed eyebrows, surprised at his sudden question.

"Because I...because..." Harry looked over to Septhis in a rather panicked manner as he seemed to be unable to find the words needed for his reply.

"Because he just happens to be special exception when it comes to the laws of this world. The wand's gone back to its other master by now." Septhis laughed as he shot the nymph a smirk. He then turned to Tom, smirk morphing into a sinister smile. "It's best not to question what your _father_ does, because his actions go beyond human rationality."

Tom frowned. "What is that supposed mean?"

"Oh, Tom." The nymph suddenly sounded very sad as he placed his hand on top of the boy's head. "You see...I..."

"What is it?" The boy strangely felt impatient.

What he didn't understand, however, was that the emotion that raged inside him was far from impatience.

No, he was worried.

Worried that something was wrong with Harry.

That something _bad_ had―

"Well, you see, I'm a cyborg from the year 3521 where the peopleareohmerlinicannotdothisatall―"

THWACK!

Septhis sighed as he slapped the nymph on the back of his head.

"Too much unnecessary information of an irrelevant timeline you barely played a role in."

Surprisingly, rather than retaliate, Harry put on an expression like that of a lost puppy. He then placed a hand on the man's shoulder and whispered rather loudly, though not intentionally. "I'm leaving the rest to you because I'm still getting used to...to the _now."_ Harry then managed a small smile at Tom. "Goodnight."

"It's still afternoon." Tom blinked, watching as the nymph's eyes glazed over with a mysterious glint as he headed for the door.

Harry often did that.

And Tom would always wonder just what was going on inside the nymph's head whenever that happened.

"Leave him be, he needs his rest." Septhis waved his hand, shutting the door after Harry dragged himself out of the room in the midst of mumbling to himself about how he'd _"reacted on instinct"_ and he _"didn't really mean to steal some person's_ (whose name started with a G) _wand"._

"You should keep in mind that Harry is not very in tune with _time."_ Septhis began. "So...if it ever happens that he begins to sprout nonsense, I would request you to tell him the date and current year we're in."

"Okay." The boy nodded, not bothering to inquire why.

He believed that it was, perhaps, a "nymph thing". He'd ask Clymene about it later when she came over. Maybe she would know something about it.

And then he would make sure to help Harry in some way.

After all, the green, green eyed nymph had always taken care of him every single time they met even before he had adopted Tom.

Even right from the beginning when Tom was but a stranger to Harry.

Harry was very kind.

And Tom Marvolo Riddle secretly hoped the nymph's kindness was just for him and him _alone._

Suddenly, the silver stag (which the two had momentarily forgotten about) grunted before moving to a corner and settling down. After making itself comfortable, it grunted again as though asking them to continue.

"Is that a summon?" Tom asked as he curiously observed it.

"No. It's a patronus."

"A patronus?"

"Yes, a patronus."

"And what, _sir,_ is a patronus?"

Septhis smirked. "Don't get too cheeky with me, brat." He then shifted his eyes to the stag, a look of disdain flashing across his deep black orbs as he did. "That is a corporeal patronus. A very powerful and difficult defensive charm also one of the most ancient of charms to have been used in the wizarding community."

"Teach me how to produce one." Tom demanded almost instantly.

It was powerful.

_Beautiful._

And it was meant to _protect_ what was _his._

The pale man barked out a harsh laugh. "Kid, you don't even have a wand. And besides, why would you even want to know?"

"I have my own reasons." Tom held his head high, his eyes narrowed with an unfriendly glint.

"You will require a wand for this." Septhis rolled his eyes.

"Are you perhaps reluctant on teaching me because you can't produce one?" The boy merely raised a challenging brow.

Septhis paused before his lips curled into a smirk. Oh, this boy was so amusing. And _very_ annoying as well.

Unable to control himself and totally disregarding Harry's warning of invading other people's privacy, he legilimenized the boy because he just had to know what went through the little Dark Lord's head.

And then he promptly burst out laughing.

To his surprise, the boy had definitely felt something was off, if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

"What did you do to me?"

Septhis was impressed.

As expected of the Dark Lord who was considered to be the greatest dark wizard of his time, he thought.

"Forget about that. First tell me, do you like to hurt people who make you angry?"

"I don't―"

"No need to put up a face in front of me." Septhis rolled his eyes. "Harry's not around so you can drop your _saint-like_ act. So what's your answer?"

The boy's expression turned into an eerily blank one. "No."

"How about if I put it like this," Septhis leaned slightly closer towards the boy, "would you like to hurt the people who hurt _Harry?"_

"Why would _anyone_ want to hurt Harry?" Tom asked, despite unconsciously perking up.

Septhis grinned. "He's special, being a _rare_ nymph."

Oh, he couldn't wait to gauge out his Master's reaction now. And savour upon it.

He hoped that the boy would put his teachings from this hour onwards into practice on one of those bothersome nymphs. They really knew how to get on his nerves, being creatures that lived for centuries and all.

Maybe he'd get Tom to cut down all their life sources someday in the future? Considering how the boy turned dark the last time. Well, that definitely sounded like a plan.

Tom's expression darkened ever slightly.

"That's more like it. Have you done your reading on light and dark magic?"

"Of course." Tom promptly replied.

He was just eight.

But even so, Harry believed he would understand. He had given Tom a few books to read in order for him to learn more of the wizarding world.

Books which were considered a little too _"advanced"_ for someone of his age.

_"My little boy is very intelligent!"_

Harry was proud of him.

"Well then, this would take some time, but seeing that you're a 'prodigal genius', I doubt you'd even have a problem picking it up. So how about I teach you how to _harm_ those who provoke to steal away what's _yours?"_ Septhis proposed as he plopped down on a lavish looking armchair he had just brought out of thin air. "Wandlessly, of course. Though, my techniques will mostly be _...dark."_

He had been expecting some sort of resistance but to Septhis's surprise, Tom's lips slowly broke out into a smile.

"That sounds interesting."

The pale man laughed.

Septhis had won the bet that ran somewhere along the lines of gaining Tom Riddle's attention first. It was a useless bet; really, because the supposed _nymph_ was just too stupid to realise that he had already gained the boy's very attention right from the very start of their first encounter.

_Oh, Harry._

 

* * *

 

 

That night, as Tom sat upright on his bed with a mountain of pillows behind his back while reading a book of _questionable_ material which he had fished out from the manor's library, his door creaked open, startling him out of his concentration.

The boy's eyes snapped up from the book to his bedroom door.

 _"Harry?"_ He blinked in confusion at the nymph who seemed worse for wear.

The fairy lights that floated above Tom (created by Clymene so that they would provide sufficient reading light for him at night, _a_ _gift,_ she had said) fluttered about as though in agitation when Harry stumbled over to his bed and collapsed in a heap next to Tom. The boy shuffled over to him with worry coursing through him like adrenaline when a soft snore stopped him.

He snorted. The nymph was just tired. And already fast asleep.

Tom placed a hand on the nymph's shoulder and gently shook him. "Harry, your room is next door, this is _my_ bedroom. Go sleep in your bed."

The nymph's green, green eyes suddenly snapped open in alarm but when it focused on Tom's face, Harry softly sighed before closing them again.

"Tommy boy, let your father sleep here tonight. I'm too tired to move." Harry groaned as he managed to wandlessly change into his pyjamas and put himself under the blankets spontaneously. "And you're very nice to cuddle with."

Tom uncomfortably shifted and tried to free himself from the nymph's arms which now had a firm grasp around his waist.

"Don't call me by such an embarrassing name."

"No, Tommy. Don't chase me away." The nymph whined childishly, his grip only becoming stronger. "Just go read and let me sleep."

"But _Harry,_ I―" Tom choked on his words when the nymph suddenly decided to look up at him, those green, green orbs sheltered beneath long dark lashes.

_Beautiful._

He lost himself for a moment, only snapping back to reality when a frown marred the nymph's features.

"What's the matter, Tommy?"

"It's nothing." The boy immediately cleared his throat. "I was just _...thinking."_

"About?"

Tom felt his ears slowly turn pink.

He huffed in annoyance and snapped a finger, the fairy lights going off instantly as he did before putting his book away. "That I would like some sleep too."

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed brightly. Suddenly, the boy found himself lying on the bed already in pyjamas and being held like a teddy bear by none other than his adoptive father himself. "Let's sleep."

Harry was very warm.

 _Just like his heart,_ the boy mused.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

Tom could very literally _hear_ the grin in Harry's words.

He softly mumbled back a reply.

"Goodnight _...Harry."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really satisfied with this chapter but oh well, it was needed for this story to progress xD
> 
> According to someone I know, here Harry seems like a girl on her periods, rofl, I swear he's just kinda messed up, something to do with jumping back centuries.
> 
> Thank you for the support! 
> 
> And thank you all for reading this! :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own J.K. Rowling's work.
> 
> A/N: In which there's a minor time-skip, it's revealed that Harry's a tad messed up all because of time and Tom is just a kid so he obviously has bad tantrums. *shrugs*

Harry Potter stared at the wand in his hand.

_Elder wood, fifteen inches and Thestral tail-hair core._

"Not again." He groaned before quickly sending it back to its current owner in a puff of black wisps of smoke, as though he had been burned by just touching it.

And look! He even made sure to send an apology letter along with it as well, this time!

He swore he had never done it on purpose. If anything, it just happened on instinct. Like every single time. After all, he had spent a lot of time with it, probably even centuries but he couldn't be too sure of it, because when one turned into an entity neither death nor time could touch, you just didn't recollect things like a normal person.

(Because there were way too many memories, all overlapping the other and life just seemed very confusing.

Harry liked it better when he didn't have to think about his past.)

Mister Grindelwald must have already noticed it now for it happened far too often these days, especially since his ward was starting to grow up.

Ah, yes.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He had taken in everyone's favourite resident Dark Lord to be raised and brought up under his care. A soft snort escaped his lips at that. He could very well imagine the look on Ron's―

Harry put an abrupt end to that thought.

Because the thoughts of his past never brought any happiness ever since everyone he loved left and he lived on _forever._

The Boy-Who-Lived.

How fitting of a term it seemed for his predicament.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

_Speak of the devil and ye shall appear._

"Tom-Tom!" Harry exclaimed as he turned around from his position by one of the huge French windows in the common room where he had been gazing out to the gardens. "Did you miss your Papa?"

The boy sighed in exasperation at both his question and that ridiculous pet name. "No, _Harry."_

He involuntarily shivered at how Tom called his name, in a lazy drawl with much emphasis on the vowel.

Somehow, it made him remember Voldemort.

It always did.

(And he didn't like to remember. Or even want to.)

"You didn't miss me?" He felt his lips slowly tuck into an upside down "u".

"I came to tell you to hurry up or we'll be late!" Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

And then Harry thought to himself perhaps it was a bad thing that he had surrounded his little boy with so many people who had lived for centuries because the boy seemed much too mature for a nine year old who was turning ten in a month's time.

_Time sure had flown by._

Harry blinked. "Late for what?"

The boy simply stared at him with an unimpressed look which made him fidget.

Was he _forgetting_ something?

"The festival of the fae?"

"It's today!?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, _Harry."_ Tom sighed, looking a little disappointed. "It's _today."_

(Sure, the boy hid his emotions far too well under a perfectly sculpted mask but Harry hadn't been around him all these years for nothing.

He was even surprised that he could somewhat read the boy at times.

But he was also sure that in a few more years, Tom Riddle would simply become impossible to read.)

He opened his mouth to apologize for forgetting about the festival which Tom had been very excited for but then stopped short when an idea suddenly popped into his mind.

Not the brightest idea but still, he had to give _this_ a try.

Because he was once upon a time, a Gryffindor.

No harm in that right?

"I don't think I can come along..." He began with hesitation.

Tom's expression immediately shifted from surprise to assessment. A small frown graced his angelic features (Yes, he was such a pretty boy. Harry couldn't even imagine what had possessed him to go on and lose his nose!) as he pursed his lips.

"Why not?"

"I have something to do." He offered while silently berating himself for not planning his whole speech earlier.

Because Tom was way too intelligent for an average child.

 _"Harry,_ what are you planning?"

See?

Way too intelligent!

"Who says I'm planning anything?" He jutted his chin out with defiance.

"Your body language." Tom replied with a deadpan. "And you also happen to be a very bad liar."

"Okay, fine." Harry gave up. "I guess I am."

The boy simply quirked an eyebrow up―

 _Merlin! How can anyone make such_   _a_   _simple movement into something so elegant and graceful!?_

"And so, I decided that I won't come unless you fulfil a condition of mine."

Tom suddenly turned wary. His eyes always dilated when he did. It wasn't so hard to make out for Harry even though the boy's eyes were a shade of misty grey.

Though strange, Harry seemed to be able to _understand_ Tom Riddle.

Not always, of course, but he liked to think he did most of the time, at least.

He wondered if it was something to do with the fact that they shared similar childhoods in a way and that he was also, once upon a time, this very boy's horcrux.

 _...and now_ I'm _his adoptive father._

"What condition?" Tom asked tersely.

 _"CallmePapathroughouttheentirefestival!"_ Harry gushed out immediately without taking a breath.

Tom paused for a moment before dropping his apprehension.

A deep sigh escaped his lips.

_"Really?"_

"But you haven't called me Papa, like in forever!" Harry whined. "Not even once! And don't you dare give me an excuse now!"

Tom furrowed his brows before straightening his back after a moment of deep thought. "Are you coming to the festival? We'll be late if you don't hurry _...Papa."_

Harry gasped in shock and stumbled back, spectacularly tripping over the chair behind him and landing flat on his back with a groan.

 _"Harr-_ Papa!" Tom exclaimed in alarm as he rushed over to his side. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Y-You just..." Harry openly gaped, still having a hard time processing the fact that the boy had _actually_ obeyed him!

Not that he ever disobeyed...but!

"I just _what?"_ The poor boy looked terribly confused.

"You called me Papa." Harry breathed out, still in a state of disbelief.

Tom blinked. "Didn't you ask me to?"

"Yeah...but I― no, you―"

"You're crying." Tom sharply sucked in his breath. "You're _crying._ Why are you crying?"

Harry paused as he brought his hand up to his face.

It was true.

There were tears streaming down his cheek.

How strange.

And it was in that moment that a memory suddenly flashed before his eyes. Of his first son, running up to him with a big grin, just four years old.

_"Papa!"_

There stood Ginny with a fond smile on her face.

And then…

And then there was _death_  and  _decay._

_The mortality of man._

How sad―

 _"Harry!_ What's wrong!?"

 _"James?"_ He snapped out of his trance. "Is that you Ja―...oh, Tom. It's…it's just you."

Harry shook his head to clear off his mind.

And as he did, he missed how a dark look passed through the boy's eyes and the way Tom drew back as though he'd been burned.

It was jealousy rearing its ugly head.

Jealousy for a name Harry had called out with so much _affection..._ just before dismissing Tom like he was nothing.

_Who is this James?_

Tom stood up. "I'll leave now then. Do join us at the earliest if you plan on coming along."

The boy had a strong urge to destroy something right now.

_Burn even._

The door shut with a loud bang.

Harry blinked a few times.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion as he stared at the spot where Tom had been standing just a few seconds ago.

"Did I do something wrong?"

 

* * *

 

 

"He's not talking to me!" Harry burst into Septhis's bedroom, crying out loud enough for the pale man to actually _feel_ the exclamation marks that came with his master's words. "Why is he not talking to me!?"

The pale man who had just been preparing to tuck himself into bed for the night shot Harry a glare for the sudden interruption.

(Not that he ever needed sleep but after becoming accustomed to the traditions of man, a result of watching over his lonely master, it was hard to kill off such a habit.)

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He replied in an annoyed tone. "And could you have at least knock― wait. How did you get past my wards…never mind. Just get _out._ I need my rest."

"No!"

The expensive Chinese vase containing white chrysanthemums which sat on the bed side table suddenly burst, creating a mess of broken shards, water…and Septhis's favourite flower.

The two stared at each other.

"I got those from a _lovely_ funeral in Japan just yesterday." Septhis said in a very controlled tone. "And I really _liked_ them."

Harry just waved his hand and the vase was back on the table with the flowers in place, as though it hadn't even been destroyed in the first place.

"Septhis, he talked to you the whole time during the festival!" Harry wildly waved his hands in the air before shoving an accusatory forefinger in the pale man's face. _"You!"_

Septhis deadpanned. "You say that as though he doesn't like me."

"Of course he doesn't!" His green eyed Master exclaimed. "And _that_ is why I know something is terribly wrong here."

"Or maybe he's changed preferences and likes me better now." Septhis smirked. "After all, am I not the one who spends more time with him these days? The evidence clearly lies on what happened today."

(Septhis had not intended for it to happen…but it did anyway.)

Harry's eyes grew wide and he drew back into himself.

_Oh._

There was a moment of uncertainty reflected in Harry's eyes before he slowly turned around and headed for the door. Septhis thought he had been a little too harsh on his Master but honestly? Harry was just too easy and fun to play with.

And so, he _(Death the Great)_ could not be blamed for what took place next.

"Oh, maybe you're right. Okay. If Tom doesn't want me around then..." Harry bit his lower lip, emotions raging through him as he released a shaky breath. This was one of his _bad_ days. "I'm going out."

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was... _gone._

With no warning.

Nothing.

The manor had grown absolutely quiet and everything just felt so different without the green, green eyed nymph around.

It was almost a week since his _"disappearance"._

And even Septhis didn't seem to know where Harry had gone.

Which was troubling and very worrisome, seeing that the pale man _always_ knew where the nymph was.

With Harry no longer around, Tom did not want to admit it but he was having a very hard time concentrating on his lessons.

He was beginning to make mistakes in his potions brewing with Septhis, starting to identify species and picking herbs wrong during Clymene's classes. And he even began spacing out during lectures.

This was not good.

_Not at all._

"Now, Tom. Add that Murtlap tentacle in the mixture and you'll conjure an explosion that will destroy this room," Septhis's drawl brought him back to the present, making Tom instinctively vanish the tentacle in his hand, "and waste a rare ingredient at the same time."

He blankly stared at the bubbling mixture before him which had turned a faint yellow. Which step was he in?

No.

What exactly was he supposed to be brewing today?

His thoughts trailed off when the pot before him disappeared.

"Alright, that's it for today. You are excused from all the other classes―"

Tom snapped his head up to look at the pale man in surprise. "But I-"

"― _think_  of it as a holiday. Class dismissed. Have a good day ahead of you, Tom."

He watched the pale man stride out of the manor's very own potions lab.

And then something snapped inside him.

How could Septhis not know where Harry was!?

Was he _lying_ to him!?

Did Tom do something wrong to deserve this!?

Unbeknownst to him, dark tendrils of smoke were slowly escaping his form, taking up the space in the huge lab, filling up the empty spaces with darkness.

_Does Harry hate me now that he decided to leave me?_

Then in a blink, everything around him burst and shattered into a million pieces.

And Tom Marvolo Riddle simply stood in the middle of the pandemonium, staring at nothing while being oblivious to everything.

 _"Harry."_ He called out softly in the language of the serpents. _"Where are you?"_

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in an unknown land, a certain raven haired male stood at a height and nonchalantly watched the battle taking place below him.

Men in masks draped in white clothing, caught in a duel with the commoners of the area who were rapidly falling like flies.

"So much death." He sighed to himself as he settled down, taking a seat at the edge of the bell tower, his legs swaying in the wind. "The life of mortals, so fickle."

Suddenly, the tip of a wand sharply dug into his back from behind.

He had felt a presence cautiously watching him the whole time before they had decided to approach him, and even though they had very skilfully hidden themselves he could very much sense their presence with no problem, so it was not much of a surprise to him.

"Who are you?" A smooth voice demanded; the owner of the wand.

Oh but it wasn't their wand.

 _No, it's_ my _wand._

He slowly tilted his head back, his green orbs clashing against vivid bright and electrifying blue.

Harry grinned like a mad man.

The other frowned.

"Hello, Grindelwald."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too heavy seeing that some of you liked how this fanfic started off in a light note and hoped it would remain that way. And of course, I intend on keeping it light, though with just a few heavy moments such as this perhaps?
> 
> Poor Harry, but one can't blame him for being so messed up. No one would remain quite the same after living far too long.
> 
> And Harry's not actually a nymph, for those of you who are confused; he's just under the pretence of being one. Tom will come to find out about it soon enough though.
> 
> Thank you for the feedback, and for giving this a try :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's Septhis's turn to throw a tantrum and Harry finally returns home, bringing along a new addition to the family (who, sadly enough, isn't Grindelwald).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygawd, 300+ kudos and 3000+ hits! Wow! Thank you so much for the feedback guys! And for the bookmarks and comments too! I really appreciate it! <3

The deafening silence that encased the manor was suddenly broken with a loud crash _(it was probably that ugly vase made of elfin sand, the same one which Harry loved— good riddance!)_ and the sound of windows shattering simultaneously.

Clymene winced over her cup of chamomile tea. "The boy _is...very_ destructive."

"Tom is just lonely without Harry." Septhis sighed, placing his cup of tea back on the glass table. "And seems to be at a loss, not knowing _how_ to express it."

Septhis and Clymene, sitting together and having a presumably casual chat over _tea.What was the world coming to?_ Harry's abrupt disappearance was surely causing rather bizarre events over the period of time that had passed.

"Then why not call the _Veteres ad Animam_ back?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side. "He would come at once if you told him of the situation."

"Master cut off all my means of communication with him." Septhis replied, his voice sounding almost strained. "He remains hidden from my eye."

The nymph paused before bursting into laughter, a melodious sound that carried throughout the entire room— but something that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to the pale man.

Septhis frowned. "Pray tell what you find so hilarious here."

"My, my, the great Mors himself is unable to find his own master." She chuckled as she hid her mouth behind her sleeve. "How... _pitiful."_

"Trust me, I find you equally pitiful for laughing at me while being unaware of where your precious little _Veteres ad Animam_ is." He rolled his eyes, spitting out Harry's stupid title with mockery.

In all honesty, he hated nymphs. And also perhaps anything that was alive and breathing. Who knew.

Why couldn't everything just be dead?

It would have made his job much easier than it was.

The sides of her lips slowly curled into a smirk, something Septhis decided he didn't like. "Oh but _Regiam Majestatem_ does. She knows where all her children are." The nymph paused. "And I know too, because he is my _fratribus."_

Septhis's frown only deepened at this.

"Don't you dare say the name of your bloody deity in my presence."

Clymene scoffed. "Don't be so childish, the _Regiam Majestatem_ has been around for as long as you have been." She shot him a sly smile. "Or are you perhaps jealous, Septhis dear?"

His expression grew dark at yet another mention of the cursed deity. The woman who brought forth life and extended it for these magical creatures, her servants, making them live on past their due dates, crossing centuries even!

She clearly did not understand the concept that all life must die. It was all for the sake of balance. But did she care? Of course not!

He stood up, chair falling over at his sudden movement. "I do not care—"

"I doubt your opinion matters here."

"—about the dilly-dallying your _queen_ favors to indulge in with her boring life. All I know is that she is very much blind when it comes to the matters of the longevity of life!"

The room suddenly witnessed a drastic drop of temperature.

He mentally noted that his blood pressure had probably hit the roof but then again, he wasn't even human and the very thought of blood coursing through him was quite a questionable matter. If not disturbing.

All he was aware of in that very moment was his anger.

 _Anger that had been pent up for such_   _a l_ _ong time._

Against life, his Master— techinically _everything._

And he blamed it on Harry's uninformed leave. Of course.

 _(And besides, tea with_   _a_ _nymph would have never ended diplomatically or even at the very least, with_ _a_ _pinch of civility anyway.)_

So he wasn't so surprised when the nymph in front of him suddenly hissed like a frightened kitten, interrupting his train of thoughts—

"You're raising some unpleasant company outside! Let the dead remain as they are, leave my sisters in their graves. Do not raise them in your little fit!"

He paused.

Septhis _saw_ the conflicting emotions that raged within her clear blue eyes.

And then grasped onto that moment of helplessness, very much like a child receiving a brand new toy.

His voice was frighteningly soft. "But won't you want to see them again, nymph?"

The pale man's features slowly began to change, the room growing darker as it did. His eyes sunk in and turned into hollowed pools of infinite darkness while his body took on a more skeletal appearance.

Clymene shivered and drew into herself. It was growing colder by the second, the room turning into something much like when a dementor dropped by, but in tenfold.

"I can offer you a chance," he softly murmured in an almost seductive tone while drawing closer to her, "to meet them again."

She knew what he was doing, what this was...

_The call of the dead._

_Mortuorum evocatio._

And the biggest sin to the _Regiam Majestatem._

Clymene felt a great urgency to get away.

In a last resort, she slammed her palms against the surface of the table, channelling all the energy from within as she did. The world around her spun and soon enough, she found herself outside, collapsed on the bed of green grass and very exhausted.

The plants around her quivered restlessly on sensing her distress, trying to reach out to touch her, to give her comfort.

She lifted her head to gaze back at the manor. To her utter horror, the surrounding around the mansion —all the flowers and the trees, everything— was dead, seeming like it had been burnt down.

"Oh, _Regiam Majestatem."_ She whispered. "What a dreadful sight."

 

* * *

 

 

"If Harry does not intend on appearing any sooner, I can guarantee all that will be left of this mansion is it's ashes."

The four cloaked wraiths that had been attending to their lord wavered about their positions nervously. An angry Death was, after all, not someone anyone would like to be around.

You would be wishing for death even if you were, _well,_ already dead.

There was a soft knock on the door and the wraiths immediately dispersed in a frenzied hurry, leaving behind wisps of black smoke.

"Come in." Septhis called out as he lightly swirled the contents in the glass cup he held.

Tom Marvolo Riddle _(the cause of all his apparent misery— yes, he was throwing the blame around, and no, he did not care)_ stepped into the room with a mildly disturbed expression etched across his delicate features.

"Ah, Tom. It is not yet time for your classes." Septhis greeted the boy in a lazy drawl.

"I am aware of that fact myself." The boy replied tersely. "I just came to inquire about," he paused as though trying to put a word on whatever it was he has come to ask Septhis, "a certain matter."

"I had nothing to do with the sudden lack of plant life around the manor, if you were wondering."

Tom shook his head. "I do not care about the lovers spats you had with Clymene—"

Septhis's wore a pinched expression. "We are not-"

"—but rather, the presence of dementors outside."

The pale man paused at the sudden revelation. "Dementors?"

"Yes." Tom nodded. "Three of them. And they are hovering about the manor as though... _attracted_ to something inside."

Septhis sighed and sunk deeper into his armchair. "Forget about them, they are just posing as mere... _messengers."_

"From who, might I ask?"

"Your Papa dearest," Septhis replied nonchalantly, "of course. Just to check on how everyone's doing I presume." His voice turned bitter. "He could have just dropped by himself instead and saved me from all this trouble now, couldn't he?"

The boy bristled at the mention of his adoptive father. " _Harry_?"

"Yes."

"How is it that he can send _dementors_ as his messengers-"

"I do not want to deal with your inquisitive mind right now, _Tommy boy_." Septhis waved him off. "And do me a favor, go up to one of them with the brightest smile you can manage— oh no, you can't smile...or _can_ you?" (The scowl he received from the boy said _obviously not._ ) "Just...just do anything that will assure them that you are fine. Off you go now."

He rubbed his temples as he murmured to himself. "I do not want to deal with anymore complaints from the nymphs about having such _vile creatures_ in their territory."

"I don't think taking my leave of this room to find them would quite be necessary now." Tom stated almost quietly as he fixed his gaze firmly behind Septhis.

The pale man turned around with dread pooling in his stomach to see the said dementors outside the window, lightly banging on it with their skeletal hands as though asking for entry.

Yes, he, _Death the Great_ did not favor these dark creatures. At all.

And this was ever since his master had taken the reins of control over them after winning a bet regarding that horse race involving Thestrals. Nope. Don't even ask. Septhis did not want to talk about it— let alone remember his humiliating _defeat._

That too at the hands of a once mortal who went through life armed with only _"sheer dumb luck",_ no less.

Tom waved his hand, his magic spilling out to unlock the windows when he realised the pale man was not going to do it.

The room's temperature abruptly dropped about ten degrees and a chill suddenly enveloped them. But Tom seemed to be so enraptured by these creatures, he entirely disregarded the fact that he had begun to tremble lightly due to the cold.

"Don't get too close, Tom." Septhis warned. "I will not be the one who takes the blame if you end up being kissed."

"So, I was right all along then." The boy paused, turning to Septhis with a smirk curling up on his lips.

Septhis frowned. "What?"

"You cannot produce a patronus."

"That is all you can think of in such a dire situation as this?" Septhis resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

The dementors who had begun to circle high above Tom like preying vultures abruptly halted in their movements before haphazardly whizzing out the window in what seemed to be a great hurry. The reason for their sudden leave made itself known in not less than a second when an all too familiar patronus of a handsome stag galloped in right through the open window, head held high and proud.

Septhis fought back his groan. _Why the whole theatrics with the dementors if he was just going to send his patronus along?_

The said patronus opened its mouth only to speak in another language _(Latin, Tom's mind supplied),_ its words directed at the pale man. It was a shame he was not well versed enough in the dead language to understand the conversation between the two.

So the boy instead chose to watch on in a kind of obsessive fascination at the sight before him, somehow seeming both drawn to _Harry's_ voice while being amused at Septhis's expression which morphed from an outraged to pinched and finally, a resigned look.

A restless voice in the back of his mind nagged him on to demand what Harry had just told Septhis— but all was forgotten when the partonus turned and called his name with such fondness.

 _'Tommy,_ _I d_ _o hope you're being_   _a good boy. Don't worry about your Papa alright? I'll_   _be back soon.'_

The stag gave a grand bow before vanishing in trails of silvery white but not before leaving an assurance —one which was a little too dramatic for Septhis's tastes— behind.

(At least the only good which came from it was the wonders it worked on the little Dark Lord's mood for the next two days before Harry's actual return. Thankfully.)

Harry's words echoed on like a sweet song.

_'I'm coming home.'_

 

* * *

 

Septhis could sense the foreboding pandemonium.

Even _taste_ it.

And he was a fan of chaos, don't mistake him. He loved it, raised it whenever he could, often stood at the frontline of it— he was a _master_ of it, in fact.

But _this_ was a different case altogether.

What was?

Harry coming back home.

Wasn't he supposed to be relieved and all grateful for the return of his master _(like finally!)_ after those past two weeks of torture no thanks to a certain kid who "missed" Harry?

Believe him, he was.

_Intially._

Before Harry told him he was bringing back "someone" along with him.

So here stood Septhis by the front door, his hands clasped together a little too tightly behind his back. The pale man wished Grindelwald had finished off his Master in that confrontation Harry had mentioned. If that had happened, he wouldn't have had to deal with the tension that was slowly building up within him.

But then again, Harry couldn't die.

(The back of his mind idly registered the sound of the little Dark Lord's footsteps making its way down the foyer.)

Septhis sighed.

He just needed to run through a few sets of breathing exercises to keep his calm. Yes. It would no doubt help him—

He immediately felt the wards shift to accommodate the arrival of Harry...and the stray his bloody fool of a Master had picked up after his run in with the current owner of the deathstick.

(" _I couldn't leave_ _the poor child alone so I'm bringing him home. He will no doubt make_ _a good playmate for Tommy._ _I can't wait to introduce the two!")_

Heart of a stupid saint Gryffindor!

Did he not know what introducing another child to the jealous little brat he was currently holding custody over would do!?

Of course _not._

The door opened and Septhis inhaled a sharp breath in sync with the little Dark Lord now standing beside him, though not for the same reasons.

(The pale man immediately disliked the _"vermin"_ who seemed to be glued fast unto Harry's hip, arms tightly wrapped round him and head resting a tad too comfortably on the crook of the smiling man's neck.

And for once, even Tom seemed to agree with Septhis in this— if his now clenched fists were anything to go by.)

To make things worse, Septhis _knew_ who this was!

He opened his mouth, ready to ask Harry to throw the kid out of the manor because having one to take care of was more than enough. And also, this new addition would definitely not be much of a pleasant company seeing that he was a—

But Septhis was suddenly interrupted when he unintentionally gleaned a rather worrisome thought from the depths of the little Dark Lord's mind as their eyes met.

And _Merlin,_ Tom Marvolo Riddle seemed to be lucid inside despite the almost calm exterior he put on.

Septhis could already feel the migraine that would plague him for the next few days because all the boy had in his little mind seemed to be—

_"Is this James!?"_

He definitely needed a vacation to escape reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations ripped off Google Translate:
> 
> Veteres ad Animam — soul of the ancients.
> 
> Regiam Majestatem — Her Majesty.
> 
> Fratribus — brethren.
> 
> Mortuorum Evocatio — the call of the dead.
> 
> For all of you who were expecting another appearance of Grindelwald, sorry. It's still a little early for him to make his appearance. Instead, we have a mystery character and I can assure you that he's a hundred percent canon!character.
> 
> Take a wild guess? You'll be surprised when his identity gets revealed next chapter.
> 
> This chapter wasn't being so cooperative hence the delay. Also, I am now in uni (I still can't believe it) so don't expect such early updates xD lol
> 
> And thank you all for reading/giving this a try!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where there's a lot of anger but it ends on a sweet note, nevertheless. Alternatively known as, Septhis needs lots of hugs and kisses— preferably not from dementors though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized Harry was a tad too immature in a few scenes in the past chapters, so now I'm focusing on working on his character.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle stared.

_Or glared._

It barely made a difference, really, as he fixed his cold gaze upon the anomalythat had arrived along with _Harry._ This _boy_ must have taken advantage of the nymph's kindness and manipulated him into coming along to reside in the manor with them.

Septhis immediately brought down a hand on the little Dark Lord's shoulder, fingers digging in in an attempt to keep the kid from lunging forward.

Tom Marvolo Riddle seemed murderous and Harry in all his obliviousness appeared to have not even noticed it. The pale man didn't know whether to be pained by his Master's ignorance or be relieved the other didn't realize just how twisted his adopted son was turning out to be. After all, jealousy was not something to be taken light of.

The creature clinging on to Harry simply quirked up a smirk in amusement, clearly having sensed the whole predicament.

 _Oh great._ Septhis was seriously beginning to consider taking a vacation. _Another demon added to this happy family._

"Harry." He began stiffly. "Why don't we go outside and have a _talk_?"

"Sure." The happy-go-lucky _'fake-nymph'_ shrugged as he set _Demon no. 2_ down on the ground. He smiled at the atrocity. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Tom? Talk and get along with each other? I'll be back real quick."

Tom watched as the newcomer unabashedly batted _(how dare he!)_ his eyelashes at Harry.

"Of course."

Septhis all but dragged Harry out of the manor, shutting the front door behind him with a loud bang that echoed, also leaving the two children to their own devices in the process— something definitely not advised upon, especially when one of them was already delving into the Dark Arts and the other was, well, a "creature", so to say.

"You must be _Tommy._ " The other broke the silence, an award winning sneer slapped unto his face while his tone dripped heavily with distaste.

The little Dark Lord suddenly found his body moving on its own accord, marching right up to the other, his hands grabbing on to this boy's crisp white collared shirt with little care _(death to all who claimed it was such a "muggle" thing to do),_ a snarl on his lips. "That's Tom Marvolo Riddle to _you._ "

The other, however, seemed unfazed and rather amused. "No _Mortimer_ as a surname, I see."

"Are you _James_!?" Tom demanded impatiently, his hand tightening it's hold on the boy's collar, slowly choking him in the process.

The newcomer's face immediately soured as he pushed Tom back none too gently. "Such a distastefully _mundane_ name. How very much like yours." He huffed as he straightened his shirt. "My name is _Sanguini Claudoir_ —"

"So you're not James." The little Dark Lord visibly relaxed, completely brushing the other off mid-name which was pretty rude, not that he cared anyway.

"— _de Lamoureaux,_ next Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lamoureaux—"

"I'm glad I don't have a name that is as mouthful as yours."

"—one of the seven Noble Houses of Vampires." The other finished, his chest puffed up with pride and as a whole, seeming unbothered by the multiple interruptions.

" _Vampire_?" Tom repeated, suddenly seeming curious.

"What?" Sanguini raised an eyebrow with a scoff. "So eager to see my fangs?"

"Yes," came the blunt reply.

The young vampire who had not been expecting such a reply was completely caught off guard, his eyes blown wide open. " _What_?"

"I'd very much like to see those fangs of yours." Tom Riddle nodded as he took a step forward, making the other unconsciously take a step back. "I have, as of late, been reading up on some rather interesting potion ingredients. And there was this particular one that mentioned the fangs of young vampires, such as yourself."

"That is some very _dark_ book you're reading."

"I hear it's a grand occasion for pureblood vampires, the _Coming of Age_ rites; a sacred ritual performed before a young vampire's presentation to society." Tom continued, as he took more steps to close the gap between them. "When the young one sinks his fangs into living flesh for the very first time, ancient magic coats the fangs they say. Hence, the more recent the ritual, the stronger the effect of the fangs as an ingredient."

Sanguini raised his hand, palm stuck up, forcing the young Dark Lord to stop in his tracks. It didn't take a genius to realize how uneasy and uncomfortable the boy had become. "Do not take a step closer."

"Why? Are you scared?" Tom's lip slightly quirked up in a smirk. "Where has all that confidence of yours gone?"

In that very moment (Sanguini fervently thanked his lucky stars because _merde, this boy is dangerous_ ), the front doors flew open.

"See, they're getting along just fine! There was nothing to worry about."

The two adults had finally returned from their so called "talk". And from the dark look on the pale man's face, it had definitely not gone on well. Septhis Mortimer turned a deaf ear to his Master and instead, snapped his fingers at the two. "Tom, step away from that… _creature._ Now."

The boy lifted his hands up in mock surrender and did as he was told.

"And you—"

"Sanguini Claudoirde Lamoureaux."

"—come." Septhis's eyebrow twitched in irritation. " _Son-ghee-nee._ I will show you to your room and tell you about the rules of this manor while we're at it."

Tom Riddle's smug smirk dropped at that. "You mean _it's_ staying with us!?"

The other boy shot him a glare and opened his mouth to speak but was instead, beaten to it by the nymph.

"Tommy, Sanguini is a _'he'_." Harry sighed as he reprimanded the little Dark Lord with a light knock on the top of his head. "You shouldn't treat him any different from us just because he's a vampire."

The boy turned stiff from the sudden contact because _just when did he get next to me?_

Sanguini looked smug and it irritated Tom.

Thankfully enough, the vampire was led away before anything could happen. Septhis was indeed the best person when it came to damage control. And probably the most worthy being in the entire planet right now who very much deserved a holiday.

After the two had left, an awkward silence ensued. Well, awkward at least for the young Dark Lord.

"So, Tom!" Harry exclaimed with a bright smile, turning his full attention on to his _son._ "My unplanned holiday went on longer than I had expected it to. Have you been keeping well?"

It had been so long ( _two weeks,_ a voice in the back of Tom's mind informed), he didn't really know what— _how_ to feel. Yes, he was happy, relieved even because Harry was back.

But the emotion was short lived.

And the reality of it all seemed to hit him harsh the moment Harry ruffled his hair with fondness—

Tom Riddle _slapped_ the nymph's hand away.

(His relief had morphed into anger.)

The two of them appeared to be genuinely surprised by this action. Tom even more so than the nymph because never in their span of interaction had the young boy ever reacted violently to his so called father's touches of affection.

" _Why did_ _you leave me_?" Tom abruptly stepped away from Harry, reacting as though his touch was poison, as he hissed at the nymph in the tongue of serpents.

It was okay, he suddenly decided. Okay for him to pour out his anger this way because Harry did not, would never understand him. " _How dare you disappear_ _without even a word_!?"

The green, green eyed nymph's grew wide with—

_With what?_

_Shock? Horror?_

(Harry didn't know he could speak to snakes. No, Tom had never told him about it. Why? He was never too sure why.)

_Or…disgust?_

" _I_ —" Tom looked away, suddenly afraid of seeing the nymph's reaction to this sudden revelation. "— _I thought_ _you_ —"

He stopped himself.

Harry didn't need to know. (What would he even do if he came to know anyway?)

Then stormed away from the nymph.

(Tom Riddle was just tired.)

 _I thought_ _you would_ _not come_ back home.

(Tired from all the waiting.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry was thinking.

A feat Septhis would have mocked because _Harry Potter?_ _Thinking?_ _Have the_ _dementors started_ _handing out_ _free hugs_ _and non-soul-sucking_ _kisses as_   _well!?_

His eyebrow involuntarily twitched.

The said man chose that ever moment to enter his study. He studied Harry for a moment before speaking. "My, don't tell me you're—"

"Yes, I'm _thinking_." Harry huffed in annoyance. _Speak of the devil and ye shall appear._

The pale man quirked a brow. "Oh? I was actually referring to the flavored tea you're drinking. Peach. I thought you despised it but alright. You're _thinking_." There was a considerably stretched pause. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Harry groaned in response as he buried his face in his hands. "Leave me alone. Don't bully me."

"I left you alone for _two weeks_ and look at the trouble you brought back." Septhis casually stated. "I do not want to know what will happen in the next few hours I leave you alone, so no, I will do no such thing."

"Suit yourself." The messy haired male sighed as he sank deeper into his seat.

"Pray tell what's keeping you up thinking. You seemed very distracted over dinner as well so I'm guessing this _'thinking'_ session is related to it."

"Tom didn't show up for dinner." Harry absently noted.

"Oh. So this _is_ about our resident Dark Lord in the making." Septhis rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"He's angry. Because I left without a single word." Harry stated as he recalled the conversation they had shared in the afternoon. The conversation which was _supposed_ to be one-sided.

Unfortunately for Tom, Harry still knew _parseltongue._

"Bravo!" anyone could _see_ the sarcasm dripping in the pale man's exclamation. "I thought you would never realize! Should we hold a feast to commemorate such a wonderful discovery?"

"Septhis, I'm trying to have a decent conversation with you here!"

"Alright. Yes, he's angry." He shrugged. "You should have seen him when you weren't around. Even though he would never admit it, he very much missed you. That boy left destruction in his wake those last two weeks—"

"Tom _missed_ me!?" Harry gasped.

"That's not the point here. Did you even listen to what I was saying about him wrecking havoc—"

The Master of Death, however, tuned the other out and stood up with renewed determination in his eyes. "Undo the wards in his room right _now_."

"You can do it yourself. He's just a nine year old."

"Yes. But a powerful _and_ talented one." Harry replied as he quickly zipped out of his study. "Plus, I need to _think_ so I can't really spare even a second in undoing his wards."

"Or you're just lazy." Septhis sighed as he followed behind. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid. And try to actually give a second thought to the repercussions of what might happen if whatever it is you're going to do, fails."

"I've got it! So stop telling me!"

"I'm just taking precautions."

The two soon found themselves in front of the plain rosewood doors that led into Tom Riddle's room.

With a huff, Septhis drew out his hand and placed it on the wooden surface. There was a sharp hiss as the door seemed to come alive. The plain design twisting and turning until the entirety of the door was covered in snake carvings. Which were very much alive. Moving too. And currently trying to wrap themselves round the pale man's hand.

"See," Harry beamed brightly. "I told you. _Powerful and talented_."

"Harry, this is not the time to be proud of your son." Septhis frowned. He let a pulse of dark energy slip through his hand and unto the door. The snakes froze, turning into mere inanimate carvings in the process.

"That was some brilliant transfiguration." Harry hummed happily as he pushed the doors open. "You've improved so much, Tom."

The boy who had been sitting on the chair by the large desk that faced the window, turned around in alarm at the sound of Harry's voice. His wary expression quickly shifted to an unreadable one as he slowly rose from his seat. "I have already eaten dinner." He said stiffly. "The butler had it delivered to my room."

The green eyed man shut the doors behind him and approached his son who seemed to be carefully assessing him. "Oh no. This isn't about dinner." Harry said as he summoned a chair and made himself comfortable once he was close enough to the other. "Though the mutton chops were absolutely amazing, don't you think? You can take your seat, Tom."

"What," Tom hesitantly began as he did what he was told. "…do you want?"

"To talk." Harry smiled.

"Talk." The boy deadpanned.

"Yes." He nodded with enthusiasm, glad that the little Dark Lord had not completely brushed him off. He then paused. "Or maybe not exactly talk," Harry trailed off before spreading his arms open. "Hug?"

"No." Tom immediately shot him down, his look of suspicion replaced with a blank one.

Harry could, however, see the anger in it. Yes. It was admittedly his fault for just leaving. (Not that he had known it would cause such a…a mess because never had it even occurred to him that Tom Marvolo Riddle would _miss_ him. Merlin, this was news that was still taking time to digest.) And yes, making up with a simple hug was the most absurd, if not cheap, thing to do.

But somehow, he felt it was just right.

_Call it a parent's instinct._

Harry remained in the same position, his gaze unwavering. "Come on."

" _Harry,_ I do not—"

"I'll force you into it or keep on bugging you for one if you don't."

The boy chose to remain quiet.

"Just one hug." Harry persisted. "And then I'll leave you to yourself. I promise."

There was another stretch of silence, and when Harry was on the verge of giving up, the little Dark Lord moved albeit reluctantly. He soon found himself awkwardly standing in front of Harry, unsure of what to do while the other wore his brightest smile.

"Come here." Harry pulled his son into what he self-proclaimed was the warmest hug ever. He wrapped his arms tight around his waist, tugging him flush against his chest before nuzzling his face against Tom's soft dark hair.

The other melted into the touch with a sigh, signifying that he had given up on trying to resist it— not that he had even tried hard enough in the first place. He felt like he had found rest in Harry's arms. Rest after all the waiting.

"I'm sorry, Tom." He whispered gently as he held the boy close, a hand gingerly stroking the back of his head. "I didn't really mean to suddenly leave. Did I worry you?"

Tom mumbled something in reply.

"Hmm?"

"Don't do that again." The boy repeated, this time a little louder. "Don't leave."

Harry smiled. "I won't. I promise."

Tom hummed.

"You're not still angry with me now, are you?"

"…not really."

"Ice-cream?"

"Harry, ice-cream is not always the answer to calming down anger." Tom's muffled reply carried the tone of fond exasperation. "Even though it works with you."

Harry laughed. "Of course not!" He grinned. "My Tommy knows everything, doesn't he?"

"It's just common sense." Tom huffed. He cleared his throat as he lifted his head up to lock eyes with the other. "But there is something that will cheer me up."

"Is there?" Harry raised a brow, staring into his son's gray orbs.

"Maybe if you send that _vampire_ away—"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

"…I was just saying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Mystery character unveiled! It's Sanguini the vampire! Wasn't expected right? *smirks* Thank you to all who made attempts though xD
> 
> His name Sanguini Claudoir de Lamoureaux is pronounced : Son-ghee-nee Clu-dwa du La-moo-hoo. I know. It's quite a mouthful indeed.
> 
> The last chapter was admittedly rushed, I hope this one didn't seem the same too.
> 
> I apologize for my awfully long disappearance. Let's say, I was getting used to college life? Yes. I'm very bad with excuses.
> 
> And yes, thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. Also, I really appreciate those of you who gave this work a try, thank you :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bout of questionable parenting. Also where Septhis realizes that maybe he's the real parent for all (yes, even Harry) of them.

"Hey, Septhis."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to take the children out riding." Harry said as he slipped on a pair of leather gloves.

"Riding?" The pale man abruptly straightened up from his reclining position on the couch in Harry's bedroom.

"Yeah. Riding."

"Horses?"

"Actually—"

"You are not going to use the Thestrals. You know very well how much they detest being ridden on, unless of course they give their consent." He rudely interrupted his Master without a care. "And no, not even the unicorns."

"Why not!? They're like hor—"

"Why? Because one of _the children_ is a bloody vampire and the other is so dark, those poor creatures should, no, they _must_ be spared of his presence."

"No!" Harry gasped. "How could you speak so ill of Tommy!? How can the unicorns not like someone as adorable and sweet as him!?"

Septhis gave him a look, _the_ one which told him to just shut up or risk having an argument that would only end with his dignity being crushed. The other's lips pulled to a pout.

"Okay, how about the hip—"

"No hippogriffs."

"Then—"

"Not the griffins either."

Harry huffed. " _Fine_!"

He marched out of his room, leaving Septhis wondering if his Master was even fit to be a parent (when he himself needed to be taken care of half the time) to two children. And on his own too.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, Septhis appreciated himself for being around to actually make sure none of the kids, and their father, somehow ended up knocking on the doors of death. Because the realm of the dead was already difficult enough. He didn't need more troublesome people to be added into the mix.)

No.

Wait.

Thankfully enough, the vampire brat was not a permanent addition to the family. At least for now. Septhis just hoped Fate wouldn't decide otherwise and in a twist of, well, _fate,_ turn the boy into Harry's second son. It had been four days since his arrival and Septhis still hadn't changed his opinion of the kid being a menace.

Harry was just "taking care" of the boy-with-such-a-mouthful-name.

This being because his parents were currently not quite in a position of doing so. What with the war and chaos reigning among the Dark creatures and wizards alike. And also since— _he can't be left alone to fend himself off, Septhis! He's Tommy's age, he's just a poor little child!_

Harry claimed he had picked the boy up during a raid. And Septhis all but hoped that Harry didn't mean he accidentally "kidnapped" him all the while assuming he was doing something good.

Now, that would cause quite an uproar among the Vampires.

Especially seeing that the boy was of noble blood himself.

Septhis sighed.

He sank back into the welcoming comfort the couch provided, shutting his eyes as he did. He was just going to lie down and have an afternoon siesta. A peaceful one. One that he really deserved.

And he would stay there, forget about the world, all living and dead creatures in it, and sleep.

Which was his plan, of course, before his Master ruined it.

Because apparently, Septhis had clearly forgotten to tell Harry that _the dragons_ were _also_ off-limits.

_Of course._

 

* * *

 

 

"Riding?" Tom perked up a brow as he slowly shut the heavy leather bound tome he had been reading.

Harry nodded with a bright smile. "Yes! We've been holed up in here for an unhealthy number of days, I thought it would be nice if we could all take a long walk along the manor's premises, enjoy the fresh air and warm sunlight." He paused. "But then, I thought about it again, and decided we should all go for a ride instead!"

"That sounds like a good plan." Sanguini nodded. "I've been quite curious to know about the mansion's surroundings. I never really had the opportunity to step outside ever since my arrival."

"If you had the decency of leaving Harry alone to enjoy his privacy then I am sure you would have had ample time, _and opportunity,_ to explore the outside." Tom casually offered as he rose to stand, placing the book on the table beside him. He sent a small smirk to the vampire who was at the other end of the private study gifted to the two to share. "Oh well, but you had to be such a big baby."

The young vampire, who had pretended not to hear him, strode over to Harry. "Also, I've been meaning to say, this is a very nice room, Harry. Thank you for conjuring it up _just for me_."

Tom scoffed.

Harry beamed, not noticing the rising tension between the two nine year olds. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself here!"

With a wave of his hand, Harry procured two matching sets of riding boots and leather gloves before tossing it over to the boys. "Here, put these on before we leave. I'll ask Derek to grab your cloaks too. It might get chilly. The winds here are not so friendly to those who aren't nymphs."

That been said, Harry walked out of the room in a hurry to find the butler.

"How degrading of me to wear something that matches yours." Sanguini wore a pinched expression as he eyed the boots.

"And how lowly of you to slander what Harry has gone through the trouble of getting for you." Tom coolly replied as he slipped on the gloves before proceeding to do the same with the boots. "Here I thought you were grateful to Harry for whatever he's offered you so far. Was I perhaps wrong?"

"It would do you good if you spent your time on more productive activities than twisting my words, Riddle."

The two met eyes, locking on to each other's gazes; it was or would have been a stare down.

_Would have,_ because they had been interrupted just in time.

"Master Riddle. Master de Lamoureaux." The butler Derek chose a rather good timing to step into the room. "Your cloaks, sirs."

"Alright boys, come along, quickly!" Harry's voice rang from the entrance, sounding light and excited. "Don't take all day putting on your cloaks!"

The green eyed male beamed happily when the two finally made their appearance, properly dressed for the activity.

After a bit of walking south, he took their hands into his, one on each side, before pulling them along a narrow path shrouded with tall pines to their left. The woods seemed to come alive the moment they stepped in, the undergrowth and branches waving at them as though in the form of a greeting.

"A pleasant afternoon to all of you too." Harry greeted back, sending a few nods here and there. "I'm just heading out for a ride with the children." He exclaimed. "Oh! If you happen to see Clymene, ask her to come along and join us too, won't you? She hasn't met Sanguini yet." He smiled. "Yes, I'm pretty sure she'll love him. Thank you."

The vampire furrowed his brows. "Who is Clymene?" Sanguini had heard her name being thrown about occasionally in the past few days of his stay but had never really gotten a chance to ask about her. He was more curious to know who this woman was then how Harry seemed to be interacting with nature.

"Septhis's lover." Tom tersely replied, seeing how Harry was still preoccupied. "She's always around in the mansion but just recently, the two got into a fight, a lover's spat. They haven't made up ever since."

"Oh." Sanguini gave a slow nod. "I see."

He was mildly surprised the pale man was even capable of having a lover, seeing that he was such an... _(how did the English say it again? Ah, right)_ arse.

Septhis Mortimer had been anything but nice towards him ever since they'd met. But at least the pale man was more tolerable than a certain Riddle.

The path soon split into two, Harry proceeding to take the one to the right when Tom seemed to hesitate. This action did not go unnoticed by the green eyed male who turned to him with a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Tommy?" He asked. "Has the walk tired you?"

Sanguini openly sneered at the little Dark Lord. "Too weak to carry on? Or are you just playing baby?"

"Harry, if I'm not mistaken, the way to the stables is the _other_ path." Tom replied, ignoring the young vampire.

"Of course it is."

Tom asked, words slowly and cautiously rolling out his tongue. "Then why are we taking this one?"

"That's because we aren't riding horses today!" Harry laughed as though his statement was the most obvious thing.

"We aren't?" This time it was the young vampire who spoke up.

"The land gets boring sometimes, so today we're taking it to the skies!" Harry let go of their hands to dramatically gesture to the vast blue sky before turning around and resuming his walk with skips to his steps. "Now, come along, daylight doesn't last forever."

"You do not mean the dragons," Tom asked rather stiffly, feet now firmly rooted to the gravel path, "...do you?"

"Mmhmm." Harry nodded. "The ones that came in from the East—"

"No."

"—just two days ago, Chinese Fireballs."

"Harry, no."

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport." Sanguini rolled his eyes as he followed after Harry. "They're just dragons."

"Chinese Fireballs are one of the ten breeds of dragons that _feed_ on humans." Tom Riddle made sure to emphasize on the danger of the Oriental dragons as he shot the young vampire a glare . "And none of the dragon breeds, as far as I'm aware, like to be ridden on top of."

"Trust me, Tommy." The man just laughed, glancing over his shoulder at his son who seemed fixed to his spot. "You won't die on my watch. I would never allow it."

"Maybe he's too scared." Sanguini scoffed.

"I am not."

"Tom. Really." Harry gave him a warm and assuring smile. "Just _trust me_."

The little Dark Lord sighed, a sign that he had clearly given up on trying to reason with Harry. He trudged over to the nymph, albeit reluctantly, a major part of him believing what the male had said while the rest furiously rang warning bells in his mind.

"Fine." Tom exhaled. "But just this once."

Sanguini didn't really understand Tom's hesitation in the first place but shrugged it off as he muttered to himself. "They're just big _winged_ bats."

The young vampire, however and approximately five minutes later, was glad those words were not his last while also being very apologetic that he hadn't sided with Riddle earlier.

How could he have even forgotten that these beasts _breathed_ fire!?

 

* * *

 

 

Harry swore to Septhis later that evening that Murphy (the adorable little Fireball who attacked them first) was just having a bad day.

It wasn't really Murphy's fault for setting off his four other siblings _(yes, Septhis, they're all dragons of the same breed so there's a high chance for them to be siblings, don't butt in)_ into a _"fiery frenzy"._

One moment, Harry was petting Murphy who didn't really seem to mind. Then in the next, what Harry had thought was going to be a cute little sneeze from the dragon turned out to be otherwise...

And then there was _fire._

"Harry, you fool!" A hand grabbed the back of his collar and roughly yanked him back, straight into the embrace of a very annoyed Septhis.

"Wha— _Septhis_!?" Harry spluttered in surprise. "Wait, when did you get here!?"

"The moment Clymene brought me the news of your _stupid_ decision." The pale man growled. "Are you trying to get everyone here killed? Even the children?"

Harry snapped his head back to the scenario before him in mild panic as the reality of the situation crashed into him. To his relief, the children appeared to be doing fine, holding up well enough.

His little boy even more so than the rest.

Harry couldn't help but feel the pride well up in his chest.

(And Septhis would later call him off for letting his pride butt in at the very worst and terrible timings.)

Because Tommy actually seemed to have the situation in control.

Tom Riddle, who had acted the very moment the Chinese Fireball had drawn it's head back, stood in front of the group, holding up a very strong (and definitely not beginner level) barrier around them. His eyes were cold with fury as he turned round to face Harry. "I _told_ you these dragons were dangerous."

"Good thing we got here in time," Clymene huffed as she adjusted her grip on the new kid whom she had just swept off the ground the moment the flames shot out. She peered down at him with a smile. "You okay?"

Sanguini, however, seemed to be disoriented with the abrupt change of situation. "I- I'm—"

"Take him back, nymph. He appears to be in a state of shock, I'll handle this." Septhis ordered.

Clymene nodded before disappearing, leaving a wake of fluttering grass blades behind.

"And here, boy, take your stupid father straight back to the mansion." Septhis turned to Tom as he tossed him a blue stone, an emergency portkey, before rudely shoving Harry towards the little Dark Lord.

Tom didn't even bother voicing out an opinion or even agreeing. Instead, he simply reached out, snatched Harry's hand into his before activating the portkey without further ado, taking down the barrier he had set up in the process.

This resulted in the pale man being showered upon with fire from all sides the moment the two left.

_That little self-centered "Idon'tcareforanyonebutHarry" brat,_ Septhis offhandedly thought with a pinched expression as the fires simply deflected off of him and cleared away. _A warning would have very much been appreciated._

"Now," Septhis brushed the soot that had settled on his shoulders with a sigh, "which one of you decided it would be fun to cut my siesta short?"

 

* * *

 

 

Harry landed none too gently on the marble of the living room, arms tightly wrapped around his little boy.

"Oooff," he groaned before snapping his eyes open to check on the little Dark Lord. "Tommy, are you okay?"

He was greeted by a very furious pair of grey eyes boring straight into his, involuntarily making him flinch.

" _Am I okay_?" Tom repeated as he got to his feet. He pulled the older man to sit up rather easily with a sharp tug to his shirt collar. His grip only tightened as his lips curled to a snarl. "You ask me if I'm doing okay after _you_ were directly exposed to _dragon_ fire?"

"I got out fine, it was no—"

"Do _not_ tell me it was nothing." Tom violently shook Harry by the collar. "I almost watched you die, if I didn't have the rune-stone with me—..." he paused before loosening his grip and letting go, "I told you the dragons were dangerous. And you, you told me to _trust_ you."

"Tommy—"

"Harry, I did just that. I did." Tom turned away stiffly. "And you almost _died."_

"Hey," Harry softly called out as the silence slowly blanketed them. He rose to his feet, brushing off the dust that had caught on to his cloak as he did. "Tommy."

Tom stubbornly chose not to turn around. "I am not Tommy."

Harry fondly huffed as the display of childishness. He didn't mind it though, because it was always refreshing to know Tom Riddle was still a child at heart despite the mature front he usually put up.

"Then do you know him?"

"No."

"Oh." He reached out for his son, carefully wrapping his arms round Tom's lithe figure before pulling him into a warm back hug. "But I think you do. Well, anyway, do you think you can tell me something then?"

"What?"

"Do you think Tommy will accept his papa's apology?"

Tom stiffened at the initial contact before slowly relaxing into it. "Perhaps not."

"Really?" Harry hid his smile as he rested his chin on his son's shoulder. "But why?"

"Because his _papa_ foolishly decided to ride untamed and wild creatures infamously known for eating and killing humans."

"But his papa's a nymph!"

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? Since he himself ended up being a target."

"Then what if his papa said he was really, really sorry? What if he really didn't mean for any harm to befall upon any of the people with him, even himself?"

"..."

"And what if he promised he would never, ever try to go riding dragons again?" Harry pressed his cheek against Tom's. "What would Tommy say then?"

Tom seemed to be deep in thought. It was a few seconds later that he chose to answer. "He would forgive his papa—"

"Really!?" Harry gasped, surprised that Tom would so easily let him off after such a stunt.

"—if he swore on it. Made an _Unbreakable Vow_ promising such." The boy finished without as much as a blink.

_Of course._ Harry thought. _Leave it to Tom to think up of such a solution for obtaining his forgiveness._

"Who's teaching you about these vows huh!?" Harry demanded as he whirled his boy around by the shoulders to face him. "And rune-stones! You don't learn that stuff until you're much older!"

"There's something called books, Harry." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at your papa?"

"No, my eyes simply did a full three-sixty in their sockets."

"And now you're being sassy with me, are you!?"

"I am, _papa_."

 

* * *

 

 

Septhis paused in his tracks.

Did a double take.

Then released a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Clymene."

The nymph who had taken over the big comfortable sofa in the Tartarus room (Harry had all the rooms, that Septhis had coincidentally taken over, in the west wing of the mansion named after the Greek underworld) looked up from the wreath that she had been weaving with her hands.

"Oh, you have returned." She greeted before shifting her attention back to her task of winding the chrysanthemums with care.

"What," Septhis began, voice tight, "no, _why_ is the bloody little creature sleeping on the sofa?"

"Hmm?" She answered distractedly. "Oh, you mean the vampire boy? He's resting."

"I can see that."

There was a pause.

"Well, he was squirming about so much and babbling gibberish," Clymene shrugged, "I thought it would be better if he stayed quiet."

"And?"

"I put him to sleep."

There was a pause of uncertainty.

"Did you or did you not drug him?"

"I did _not_!" Clymene's head snapped up, horror etched across her features. The audacity of him to even think she would drug a poor child!

"Thank go—"

"All I did was knock him out! How dare you think I would even bring harm upon the boy!?"

Septhis stared.

" _Merlin_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you!
> 
> I'm so glad I've finally finished this chapter. It's been just sitting in my phone for ages! And thank you all for patiently waiting. This New Year, I hope to bring out chapters faster for all of you. Let's hope this resolution is one I actually keep, lol
> 
> Thank you for the love and support! For all your comments, kudos, subscriptions AND BOOKMARKS! I'm happy to know people enjoy this! 
> 
> Also, I might change my username (because ohmygawd it's super childish and there's just so much cringe in it) but I'll give the warning well ahead before I do. I say "might" because who knows, I could also just end up keeping it xD lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! :')


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stood by the window and watched the ruckus unfold below him with a smile.

The New Year had rolled in rather slowly this time around. But Harry didn't seem to mind the absence of the nymphs (courtesy of the snow that lay over the land like a soft blanket); the boys were enough of an entertainment for him.

His son, Harry observed, had become livelier after finally having his own wand.

_Oh, yes._

It had just been two days ago when Harry was practically dragged all the way to Diagon Alley to purchase a wand for Tom. The boy had clearly been so done with all the years of waiting.

(While Tom did think wandless magic was more conventional, the idea of owning a wand still carried some weight.)

This was one of the first birthdays Harry had ever seen the young Dark Lord so excited for.

Stepping into Ollivander's, Harry had been partially apprehensive because the Deathstick had somehow found a way into his pocket again (it was rightfully returned later that day, this time with butterscotch cookies and premium Honeydukes chocolate as compensation).

Harry had hoped the wand would refrain from striking up a conversation with the old man _(yes, Ollivander could, in fact, speak to wands),_ but judging from the strange and mystified look Ollivander had greeted him with, he knew otherwise.

Harry just sighed and gestured to Tom who was standing by his side. "I'm here for my son's wand."

"Ah." Ollivander nodded, summoning his measuring tape as he shuffled out from behind the counter. "Pardon me but I do not recall ever seeing you around here. Are you new to the area?"

"Yes. Fairly new, I guess." Harry replied, voice tight and guarded. Oh how he wished Septhis had tagged along just this one time. "From the Irish lands."

"Nymphs and wood spirits," Ollivander hummed, "that very much explains why my wands have woken up."

Well, the old man was as intuitive as ever. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to—"

"No, no, you don't have to apologize. They do not mind the occasional visits of one who has been around their kin for a long time." The man laughed as he came over to Tom. "Here, stretch out your wand arm for me. And what is your good name, boy?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Tom replied, a hint of impatience in his tone as he did what he was told.

"Marvolo..." Ollivander hummed to himself with another nod. He turned to face Harry as the measuring tape worked its magic. "And you are?"

"Harry Mortimer." Harry replied.

"Quite an interesting name you have there." The old man mumbled more to himself than to the other as he stepped over to one of the shelves stacked with wand boxes. "Out of pure curiosity, Mr. Mortimer, may I know what wand you use?"

Harry hesitated. "I lost it quite sometime back. And while I do have other wands as replacements, none of them work as well as my holly did." He shrugged. "After all, _the wand chooses the wizard._ "

"That is..." Ollivander paused and turned to him with a faraway look. "That is correct, Mr. Mortimer."

"We did come here for my wand, did we not?" Tom piped in rather uncharacteristically.

Harry laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Yes, we're here for your wand. Sorry, Tommy."

After a short moment of shuffling about on the wamdmaker's part, he seemed to have finally found what he had been looking for.

"Here we go." Ollivander said as he laid out a couple of wand boxes on top of the counter. He picked out a fine looking one out of its box and handed it to the boy. "Let's try this. Elm wood, eleven inches—"

Tom took it into his hand and waved it, only to have it spark in a rather bad reaction.

"—and definitely _not_ meant for you." The wandmaker said as he quickly snatched it back. He muttered to himself. "Not quite right I see...supposed to be the least accidental. Hmm, something with more _dexterity_ perhaps?"

"Don't worry, Tom. You'll find your wand pretty soon." Harry assured on seeing his son's pinched expression.

Ollivander turned back with another wand in his hand. "Vine, ten and a half inches with the core of—"

Tom, however, seemed to have his eyes fixed on something else. "What's this one?" He asked as he approached the counter, hand reaching out for a fairly new looking box.

Ollivander seemed mildly surprised as he peered over the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, I never really thought this one would...hmm, interesting." He placed the other wand away to pick up, with great care, the one Tom had been attracted to.

"This is a Yew wand, quite rare when it comes to its wood," Ollivander began as he handed it over to the boy, "and unusual when it comes to picking it's master. Not to mention— this here, is one of a kind. You see, it has the core of a Phoenix's feather: the _rarest_ of all cores."

Tom Riddle's eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

Somehow, the little Dark Lord just knew that this was _the_ wand.

"Is this new?" Harry asked as he came over to the duo. He could practically feel the excitement crackling in the atmosphere.

"Aye."

The wandmaker nodded, looking misty eyed as he watched on in fascination. The tendrils of the wand's core had risen up as if in a dance to wrap around the wrist of it's new master: a sight saved only for those who had practiced the art of wandmaking for many a decade.

"I like this one." Tom declared, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"And it likes you just as much." Ollivander breathed in awe.

_So,_ Harry thought, _this is the very moment Tom receives the wand that shared twin cores with mine._

Somehow, everything seemed so surreal to Harry and he couldn't help but watch on in bated breath.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, it is an immense pleasure of mine to tell you that," Ollivander said, "you have found the favor of a great wand, and it has chosen you."

There was a momentary pause.

"Of course it _would_ choose me."

Harry huffed in amusement, his little bubble of climax bursting.

What a _"Tom Riddle"_ like response indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in a dark room, a man stared at his wand, his heterochromatic eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

It had vanished _(again)_ before reappearing by his side with an apology letter— in which the sender had the audacity to wish him _"a very happy and prosperous Dark Lord like New Year"_ ahead of him.

His fingers drummed on the top of the desk before him where the treats that had come along with the letter were laid out (having already passed the test of not being poisoned or tempered with) alongside his wand and a glass of finely pressed grape wine.

(It was strange how three years had already gone by, and he still had not found the one responsible.)

Grindelwald had long since made it a point to always have his original wand on him.

A precaution just in case the one he had become the rightful Master of disappeared in the moment of a battle like it had the very first time before its sudden disappearances became a routine.

It had been alarming, no doubt.

And Grindelwald would admit to having almost brashly trashing the whole Wizarding World to retrieve what was rightfully his.

However, over the course of _three years_ since the pattern had formed, Grindelwald had reluctantly grown used to it. And also drawn a conclusion that perhaps the one responsible for the Elder Wand's disappearances was the _Master of Death._

It only seemed logical.

Though questionable.

There were many contradicting thoughts that lined up against his assumption, of course, but just because there were many didn't mean he was entirely wrong.

He picked up the chocolate bar with a pondering look. "Honeydukes, hmm?"

Well, he thought to himself, at least he had a more definite hint to work with this time.

 

* * *

 

 

"How about Hogwarts?"

"I doubt the school would favor the thought of having a blood sucking vermin loose in its grounds." Tom coolly replied as he stepped into the study where Harry, Septhis and Sanguini were seated.

"You're late." The vampire sneered at the little Dark Lord.

"Did you sleep well, Tommy?" Harry brightened up on seeing his son. He patted the space next to him. "Here."

"Good morning, Harry." Tom greeted back as he sat next to him, while pointedly ignoring the other's remark.

"Alright, now that everyone is happy, cheerful, awake and _finally present_ here," Septhis drawled with an eye roll, "let's get down to business, shall we?"

"I propose Durmstrang." Tom hummed, eyeing the vampire with a slight tilt of his lips. "Since it is as dark as your soul."

"And Hogwarts is as _light_ as yours?" Sanguini scoffed. "If anything, we should switch places. _You_ should be the one going to Durmstrang instead—"

"No!" Harry's sudden exclamation (which had startled both the boys) immediately dissolved into a fit of coughs.

He waved his hands as them, gesturing that he was fine and managed to assure them just that in between his coughs, "I. Just. Choked. On. Air."

Septhis pinched the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes. He murmured to himself. "Very subtle indeed."

"Do you need water?" Sanguini offered as he patted Harry's back.

Both the boys were thankfully separated from each other by Harry who sat between them on the couch. If this had not been the case, Tom would have very well murdered the vampire rather than shoot him a murderous look.

"I'm fine." Harry managed a laugh as he rubbed off the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you."

"I can go fetch a glass for you if need be." Tom said.

Harry shook his head. "Thank you, but let's just finish off with our discussions. Septhis isn't too happy, and we all know how he gets when he's cranky."

Septhis wore a look that said, _'Really?'_

The green eyed male just shrugged.

"We might as well resort to sending the vampire brat to Durmstrang." Septhis began. "Because while Beauxbatons also accepts creatures into its premises, I don't think they would be willing to take in a vampire with open arms."

"And Hogwarts does not really accept them." Harry wore an apologetic expression as he turned to the young vampire that sat by his side. "Sorry, Sanguini. I would have really wanted you to be with Tom, but the parents of the students would not favor their children being around a vampire, not that I mean you're bad or anything, you're actually _very_ sweet and nice, I don't really think they would have a problem with someone as _adorable_ as you, but you see—"

"Stay on topic." Septhis clicked his tongue, effectively cutting the other off. " _Harry._ "

The man blinked. "Oh, sorry. I didn't really mean to start—"

"Let's hear from the boy instead," Septhis looked close to simply giving up and walking out the room.

He _hated_ being a mediator.

"Well, if Harry says so, I do not mind going by his decision." Sanguini replied after a pause. "Besides, I wouldn't want Tom being _jealous_ of me for topping all of his classes, really."

(This wasn't entirely false seeing how the two were rather competitive when it came to their studies —Septhis wasn't too pleased at having to teach one more brat— and other activities. But one would have to agree that Tom Marvolo Riddle fared better than the other even though by a slight difference.

As to how Sanguini managed to be almost at par with the prodigious little Dark Lord, the answer would point directly to his obvious training as a vampire noble back home.)

Tom rolled his eyes in response. "Sure."

At that moment, Harry couldn't help but think that his son had flawlessly picked up the art of "rolling his eyes" from Septhis.

(Septhis, as though reading Harry's thoughts, just looked insulted.)

"And," the pale man put in, "a student without a wand would undoubtedly raise a lot of questions even though we somehow find a way for you to join the school without the students coming to know of your race."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Unlike those vampires who had been turned, the noble and pureblood lines of the race (who were considerably few in number) were usually able to wield magic naturally rather than through mediums such as wands.

Much like other magical beings such as nymphs for example.

Speaking of nymphs and wands, Harry's thoughts couldn't help but drift off to the last summer when Tom had approached him with a rather direct question; one which had completely caught him off guard.

…

_"Harry, you aren't a nymph, are you?"_

Harry had promptly dropped the little pot of cactus he had been tending to with a stuttered, "W-What?"

"You are never affected by the sleep spell that settles upon your so called kin during winter." The boy simply provided as he fixed the broken pot with a wave of his hand.

Harry blinked at the pot that settled back in his hands looking as good as new.

"And you occasionally use a wand," the boy continued nonchalantly, "while the other nymphs have never needed the assistance of one. In fact, they go so far as to see it as a _hindrance;_ something like holding an extra limb— _absolutely_ unnecessary."

"But I'm a—" Harry began with his usual reason, only to be cut off.

"Harry, the only beings equivalent to male nymphs are satyrs. And as far as I'm aware," Tom deadpanned, "you _lack_ the characteristics of _a goat._ "

Harry had been caught in his own web of lies. His son was far too sharp for a ten year old.

" _Baaaa_?" Harry bleated out in a lame attempt to save himself.

And Tom Riddle just looked very unimpressed.

With a sigh, and a lot of sweet snacks as a form of compensation (that went untouched by Tom) Harry admitted that yes, he was indeed not a nymph.

(Septhis later told him that Sanguini had known this this whole time because, _"Nymphs don't really have pleasant tasting blood."_

It had been from this very conversation between the two boys that the little Dark Lord had drawn his own conclusions— _after violently confirming whether or not Sanguini had actually sucked out Harry's blood without his volition, of course._ )

And yes, he was kind of human but not entirely human either.

"It's complicated," Harry had said tiredly.

Tom had paused. "You don't have to explain it right now. I will wait for the moment you are willing to tell me."

Harry fondly smiled at the memory; his son was so mature, growing up so fast.

...

An hour later, the two boys had dispersed leaving Harry and Septhis lounging next to each other without the usual air of enmity that usually rose when it came to sharing the couch.

Septhis could detect his Master was in one of those moods that strayed from his usual cheery disposition.

Harry had been spacing out a lot today, resulting in his mind drifting off to the memories of different timelines he'd lived through.

He had given Sanguini a light scare when he had suddenly begun talking to the vampire in _Shakespearean English_ earlier this morning.

Thankfully, Tom had been around to remind Harry that, "We are in the twentieth century, Harry."

Then, Harry simply blinked before waking away while muttering to himself in Merlin knows what language, leaving the two boys staring blankly at his retreating back.

(Surprisingly, Tom had very patiently explained to Sanguini that this was a usual thing, that Harry was _not very in tune with time_.)

Septhis wondered what had triggered this particular mood after such a long time. He shifted, "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Harry shook himself from his stupor and turned to face Septhis.

"You're spacing out a lot." He pointed out.

"I just..." Harry paused. "Tom will be leaving us soon, like in about eight months, nineteen days, six hours _and_ twenty min—"

Septhis slapped his hand over the other's mouth non too gently.

Harry yelped as he pushed the other's arm away. "What was that for!?"

"You're activating your panic mode again."

Harry rubbed his face with an annoyed look. He grumbled. "Does that mean you have to slap me?"

"Yes." Septhis replied. "If that's what will make you shut up. Besides, it's not like that little Dark _Sou—_ Lord will be gone forever."

"But he'll be gone for almost the whole year!" Harry exclaimed. "And for eight consecutive years too, Merlin!"

"Wow," Septhis dryly said, "and here I thought _you_ were the one most excited to have him attend Hogwarts."

"Yes! I want him to go there!" Harry exclaimed. "But I don't want him to go!"

Septhis just stared.

"Not like you'll even understand cause you've never had a son." Harry said spitefully.

The two lapsed into a moment of silence...

(Septhis knew it wouldn't last.)

...before Harry suddenly burst out as he grabbed Septhis's shoulders, "Why don't I _teach_ in Hogwarts!? I'll be much closer to Tommy and he won't be so lonely and I won't have to be lonely too—"

"And you expect Tom to be happy with that?"

Harry paused. "Why won't he be happy?"

"Harry, have you ever thought that the boy might like to grow and polish his skills on his own on the account of _impressing_ you?"

The green eyed male blinked. "What?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm pretty sure your Tommy boy would like to use the time apart from you to become better and stronger." Septhis sighed. "He has a lot of ambition, and while he might not show it, hearing your praises and awe at his improvements is one of them. Really, aren't you his father now? Your observation skills _appall_ me."

Harry had the look of being enlightened. "Oh."

"Yes. Oh." Septhis rolled his eyes.

Then, just when Septhis had thought he'd done his job in knocking some sense into his idiotic master, he was abruptly thrown into a state of having to _facepalm_ himself yet again.

"Then won't he also want me there to watch over him as he grows!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least I got this out by April, whew. So, what do of think Harry might do this time? Sit back or take action? :'3
> 
> I previously mentioned Grindelwald as having electric blue eyes, but he has heterochromatic eyes in this chapter, one being kinda gray and the other black. Apparently, a result of his indulgence in the dark arts, hence the change.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and for putting this work in your subscription and bookmarks. :')
> 
> And thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which a very cliché scene ensues.

Tom, with a wave of magic, flicked away the measuring tape that lingered a little too long around his neck.

Undeterred by him, the tape simply drifted down to encircle his waist.

A few seconds passed before the tail of the tape tapped on the floating parchment and quill next to it, stirring them to immediately take down numbers. Tom wore a pinched expression; this whole process was such a wastage of time.

Harry had a few items he needed to pick up so he had asked Tom to go ahead and get his measurements done while waiting for him.

" _I'll be real quick, I promise._ "

So here he was now, in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; a store, which Tom had discerned, was where students of Hogwarts usually came to for getting their robes fitted.

"Why is he getting special treatment?" A snobbish voice cut through Tom's thoughts. "How come the rest of us have to be attended to by witches while he doesn't need to?"

"Young master Malfoy," the young witch who had been tending to the boy spoke up, "he had specifically requested for the premium service."

(Tom had only repeated what Harry had instructed him to, really.)

"Premium service?" The boy, pale in complexion with light blond hair, asked with a frown. "And my mother did not ask of the same for me?"

"Lady Malfoy did not."

There was a pause before the boy spoke up again. "What family does he come from that he requires a premium service for his school robes?"

"I'm afraid I do not know." The witch replied.

"Hmph."

Tom paid no attention to the other, his only thought being fixed upon when Harry would arrive. So he was mildly amused when he suddenly found the blond boy standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and chin held high.

"Young master Malfoy!" The witch who had been tending to him exclaimed in alarm, snatching back the pins that were at risk of poking the young boy's skin.

The boy ignored the witch, his gaze firmly fixed on the dark haired boy before him. "Who are you?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Who are _you_?"

"Abraxas Septimus Malfoy." The boy replied in an instant with a sniff. "But surely, you would have already known who I was."

"I know the Malfoys." Tom simply brushed off with an air of disinterest, turning his attention to the measuring tape that had not encircled his wrists with delicate care.

_"But not you."_

The witch attendant who had understood the untold words flinched while the blond boy remained oblivious.

Abraxas frowned at the nonchalance. He was, after all, used to people fawning over him once they knew of his family name.

The bells above the store's door chimed as a customer stepped in. Tom looked up but was disappointed on seeing a noble lady rather than Harry.

The woman's graceful features morphed into a look akin to horror as she registered the scene before her.

Her son, away from the fitting stand; his robes dragging on the floor as he stood poised in front of another boy with the witch attendant on his heel, trying to coerce him into going back to the fitting stand.

_This was unbecoming of a Malfoy!_

"Abraxas!"

"Mother." The boy startled as he turned to face the woman who had just stepped in.

He turned a shade paler on seeing the dark glint in her eyes. She was angry alright.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a sharp edge to her tone.

"I was," Abraxas began slowly as his mind quickly processed the right words to say without incurring his mother's wrath, "I was wondering why I, a Malfoy, was not assigned to the premium service."

(The change in his mother's expression told him he had very well succeeded in his task.)

The witch attendant looked as though she wanted to shrink into herself and disappear. If an argument were to break out while she was on duty, Madam Malkin would surely have her thrown out.

She stuttered. "W-We can always switch services, Young master Malfoy."

"You're only fitting for your school robes." Lady Malfoy cut the other off, a frown adorning her features.

"Indeed, mother." He nodded in reply before gesturing to the dark haired boy behind him. "And so is this boy. But in premium service." Abraxas continued after a slight pause for a more dramatic effect. "And I doubt he is as well known of a pureblood as the Malfoys."

Abraxas's underlying message got through to all present in the store.

_Why him and not me?_

Tom's lips quirked up in a smirk.

It was amusing how the boy before Tom had actually acknowledged him as a pureblood without even confirming his status.

Well, Tom Riddle did exude the aura of an aristocrat in the first place.

What left an impression on Tom, however, was how the Malfoy boy not only diverted his mother's attention but also very likely scored himself a premium service treatment after indirectly pressuring his mother.

_Well played,_ Tom thought.

"You said we could switch services?" Lady Malfoy turned to face the witch attendant.

The witch furtively nodded her head. "It can be arranged for immediately."

"Please do so," Lady Malfoy said, "and may I have a word with Madam Malkin?"

"I will call for the madam." The witch replied as she hurriedly went over to the counter and tapped on a button. The sound of a faint bell could be heard ringing from somewhere deep within the shop. "She will be here in an instant. Please, have a seat, my Lady."

At the request, one of the chairs that were placed in the corner drifted over and settled itself behind Lady Malfoy. The lady gave a small nod before seating herself down.

"Young master Malfoy," the witch attendant gestured to the fitting stand that magically laid itself out next to Tom's, "please."

Abraxas shed the outer robe that had been in the midst of being fitted and got up the platform. He wore a look of satisfaction as the magical equipment set off to work in an instant.

He turned to Tom who seemed to be almost through with his fitting. "You never told me your name."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." The dark haired boy replied as he watched the other from the corner of his eyes, waiting to gouge his reaction.

The blond boy's mouth slightly fell open in surprise before he quickly shut it. He cleared his throat. "Oh, that...that is not a very—"

"Pureblood name?"

Abraxas wore a pinched expression as he wondered how to go about with the conversation. "Yes."

"It isn't." Tom simply replied, seeming unbothered.

Abraxas eyebrows furrowed. "Are you perhaps a half-blood then? Not that I mean to be rude—"

"And if I were to be a mudblood?"

The blond boy stiffened and Tom's eyes shone like that of a predator.

Malfoy was, however, saved from answering when the door was suddenly thrown open as someone rushed in. "Oh, Tommy, I didn't mean to delay but issues kept on popping up one after the other. I hate the bank sometimes, nice goblins or not."

Abraxas found his attention fixed on to the newcomer who looked as though he'd flown through a storm on a broomstick. The man's raven black hair was tousled about, but what caught the Malfoy's breath were the startling green eyes.

"The bank?" Tom raised a brow.

"I had some paperwork to be seen to." The man sighed. He paused, seeming to realise that he wasn't the only customer aside from Tom and the attendants present.

"I'm done." Tom said as he stepped down from the fitting platform. "Will we be heading back home now?"

_Home?_ Abraxas's eyes widened. _Could this young man be his father!?_

"My, my, don't be so impatient." The man chuckled as he affectionately ruffled Tom's hair. "You're almost like Septhis with that attitude. Hold on, I need to give a few more instructions with regard to your robes."

"Mister Mortimer," Madam Malkin who had just stepped in from the back wore a bright smile as she greeted the man, "it's good to see that you're doing well."

"Why the formalities Margareta, I've always asked you to call me Harry." The man beamed at her.

"You're a prized customer of mine, it would be impolite of me to address you so casually." She replied then gestured to a seat. "Why don't you have a seat for now? I have to attend to Lady Malfoy first."

" _Malfoy_?" Harry's eyes widened as he turned around to face the noble lady who had been sitting on a chair this whole time. "Ah," he brought a hand up to cover his mouth, "forgive me for being so rude. I was simply surprised to— that I would be meeting one of the _Sacred Twenty Eight_ I've heard so much about."

Lady Malfoy rose from her seat, a well practiced smile on her face. "Ah, and you must be _the_ Harry Mortimer much talked about in Diagon Alley." She offered her hand. "I am Rachelle Adeline Malfoy."

" _Much_ talked about?" Harry perked an eyebrow as he took her hand. "Yes, I am Harry Mortimer; no fancy middle name, sorry."

"I think it was a year ago, a day before Yule, when all the well known eatery establishments in the whole street had temporarily closed," Lady Malfoy supplied, "because one _Harry Mortimer_ had hired all staff to cook up a grand feast."

Abraxas snapped his head to look at Tom on hearing a muttered, "I did tell him that inviting the giants for dinner was a terrible idea."

"Giants?" Abraxas echoed.

Tom just raised a brow at him with an unimpressed expression.

"Sorry," Abraxas turned his head away, feeling a little irked.

"Ah, _that_ Yule." Harry laughed nervously. "Well, Yule is a very good time to feast, though I might have gone a little too overboard."

"Did you host the feast with other families?" Lady Malfoy asked, curious because hiring staff of nineteen different high-classed diners was not something easy on one's finance.

"No." Harry laughed. "It was just my family. I tend to be very extravagant sometimes."

"I did hear the Mortimer are a rather old pureblood line from the regions of Ireland that do not fall under the British Wizarding World." Lady Malfoy nodded, as though her doubts with regard to the other's wealth had been cleared. "Have you resettled in Britain just recently?"

"Not really." Harry replied. "We just stick around for my son; he'll be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Oh," Lady Malfoy looked mildly surprised, "so is my son."

"Your _son_?" Harry turned, actually taking in the appearance of the boy next to Tom this time.

"Abraxas Septimus Malfoy." Abraxas greeted him.

Merlin, that's Lucius and Draco merged together as one.

Harry was still in a daze before Tom elbowed him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I just remembered something— ah, right, Abraxas Septimus Malfoy!"

"It is great pleasure to make an acquaintance of you, Mister Mortimer."

Harry beamed. "What a sweet boy," he cooed, "will you be attending Hogwarts this year too?"

Abraxas gave a hesitant nod at the sudden burst of fondness. "Yes."

"So is my son, Tommy, here." Harry brightened while said son looked almost pained. "Please take care of him during your stay at Hogwarts. You see, he's still not well accustomed to your wizarding world."

"Ah," Abraxas seemed at a loss of words.

"Of course," Lady Malfoy replied on behalf of her son, "Abraxas would do good with a friend his age. All the children he is acquainted to are either a year above him or younger."

"I can promise you that Tom will take equally good care of him." Harry seemed delighted. He turned to his son. "Look Tom, Papa's got you a new friend! Isn't this exciting?"

Tom simply shot him a deadpan look. "Very."

_Oh Merlin._

 

* * *

 

 

"No, Harry." Sanguini shook his head. "They don't allow guardians to drop off their wards up to the dorms. But like I said, I'll be fine."

"Septhis and I can go in with you, they wouldn't even know—"

"If this is how you're reacting with this brat leaving, I don't want know how much drama you're going to stir up when Tom leaves," Septhis made a rather abrupt appearance behind Harry, smacking the male's head as he did, "in two days time."

"Septhis!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance. "This is no joking matter! He's going to be walking into a _den_ of stone-faced, furred and military like men!"

"There are also females—"

"Who will be equally stone-faced, furred and military like too!"

"Do you have something against Durmstrang, Harry?" Clymene laughed as she entered the room.

"No." He huffed as he eyed her arms.

She carried a specially hand woven fur collared cloak in her arms made of the softest material the elves could offer. "It's finally done."

The nymph put it over the vampire's shoulders with a fond smile etched across her features. "And look at how perfectly it fits him!"

Harry momentarily forgot about his worries as he gasped in delight. He beamed, gathering the boy in his arms. "Sanguini, you look very handsome." He said with all sincerity. "Like the most noble vampire your race could ever bring forth."

"Thank you, Harry." Sanguini preened at the praise.

"Where's Tommy anyway?" Clymene asked, tearing her eyes away from the rather adorable scene before her and turning to Septhis.

"Holed up either in his room or the library." The pale man replied.

"Harry's going to be unhappy if he doesn't show up to see Sanguini off." She hummed.

"What? Are you asking me to go fetch the boy?" Septhis asked, tone laced with irritation.

"No, Septhis." The nymph scoffed. "I'm simply holding what one calls _'a conversation'_ with you due to lack of better company at the present moment."

The pale man rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, Harry seemed to notice the absence of his son, his smile wavering as he looked around the room. "Where's Tom?"

As if on cue, the doors opened and in strode the little Dark Lord.

"You called for me?" The boy coolly asked.

"Were you reading in the library again?" Harry asked as the boy approached them.

He nodded.

"I didn't think you would come." Sanguini greeted him.

Tom scoffed. "The whole world does not revolve around you, but," he seemed to hesitate before shoving something into the vampire's hands "...here."

The vampire was not the only one surprised. Even Septhis who usually chose to remain aloof to their interactions (he stopped caring after the seventh time they blew up the dueling room) seemed curious, if the way he inconspicuously craned his neck to look at the item was anything to go by.

"You got him a present," Harry _'awww'_ -ed, his expression looking very pleased.

"That is very kind of you." Clymene seemed to approve with a nod.

Only Septhis wore an apprehensive look because he recognized the tome Tom had just handed creature— one that had very alarmingly questionable content, from the little Dark Lord's personal collection, of course.

Sanguini looked stunned. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Tom replied before leaning in so that his next words would only be heard by the vampire. "This is just to make sure you do not sully Harry's name."

The warmth in Sanguini's eyes still remained even though he straightened up and put on a cold front. He sneered. "Why, I should be the one telling you that instead."

Tom simply smirked.

"Ah, right," Sanguini paused before removing the silver chain he always wore round his wrist. He handed it over to the taller boy with a pleasant smile. "It melts the skin of anyone who tries to harm you; you can burn some wretched brat's hand right off. But just make sure you don't get caught in the act of doing it. The last thing we'd need is you being expelled from Hogwarts."

"Does it work on you?"

"Unfortunately not. This was forged just for my family."

"A shame." Tom said as he accepted the chain which magically slid to wrap itself round his wrist when he did. "But convenient anyway. Thank you."

Harry was inwardly relieved. Septhis had once told him the two weren't always in the best of terms with each other, so he had been worried when Tom hadn't shown up. But it seemed that they somehow got along in their own way. _At least._

Well, anything was better than nothing.

"What time does the portkey activate?" Tom asked.

"At noon—" Harry gasped when he realized he wasn't keeping track of the time.

"Just three minutes. Calm down." Septhis intervened before the green eyed male lost his wits again.

"I wouldn't be able to tag along. I never favored travel by portkeys." Clymene apologized. She pulled the young vampire into a deep hug (the two of them had grown somewhat attached over the past year). "You take care, parvulus."

"I never even had the intention of coming along in the first place." Tom bluntly said. He met Sanguini's eyes. "Just remember not to be a disgrace."

"Of course," was all he replied as he took a step back and tightly wrapped his fingers around Harry's hands with a smirk. "See you during winter."

Septhis gripped Harry's arm with one hand and the portkey (which was the Durmstrang crest) on the other. He gave a nod to the two remaining behind. "We'll be back soon."

"Tommy, you sure you don't want to tag along?"

"Already too late." Septhis huffed and then...

_BANG!_

The company of three were gone in a bright flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Parvulus — little one (in Latin).]
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback! I can't believe people actually enjoy this fic, thanks again! :')
> 
> Also, next chapter update will be faster than all my other updates, lol. Keep an eye out for that one.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Lord with a capital G, ayyyyy

"I think I want to puke."

Septhis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry?" The young vampire voiced out in concern.

"It's because he's over-thinking." Septhis rolled his eyes. "Just leave him be."

"It's so plain." Harry harshly whispered, tone borderline a whine as he took a step forward. "And ugly."

They found themselves before massive grilled black gates in the middle of what appeared to be an island of some sort— covered in white snow, and surrounded by icy water on all sides.

The gates seemed out of place, simply appearing to be standing on it's own with no walls or boundary around. It wasn't wise to judge too quickly though, because there was a strong and ancient magic that encased the entire area in a dome.

Sometimes when the sun managed to shine through the mass of clouds, one would see the faint golden glow of the dome.

In the distance stood the Durmstrang institute; a castle though one not as big and old as Hogwarts.

"Don't be so prejudiced just because you're fond of Hogwarts."

"Sure, this is a castle too but couldn't they, I don't know, put more color into it? It's just white and cold!" Harry went on, completely ignoring Septhis. "How about something like, uhm, _yellow_ and _summery_?"

"Are you trying to quote Olaf?" The pale man simply raised an unimpressed brow.

"Who's Olaf?" Sanguini asked.

Harry spun around with an accusing finger jabbing right at Septhis's chest. "A-ha! I knew it! So you were sneakily watching the movie behind my back, weren’t you!?"

"Not now." Septhis slapped his hand away. "Don't cause a commotion, people are watching."

True to his words, more people had started appearing around them after having being transported by the portkey provided.

And a good number of them were staring in their direction.

Though it wasn't because of Harry's loud exclamation but rather the overall appearance of the trio, what with the certain kind of "sophisticated aura" that hung about them.

"Hmph." Harry sniffed. "This place is still ugly...and blinding."

"Harry, sometimes, you just have to learn," Septhis knocked the back of his Master's head with his knuckles, "to. _Let. It. Go_."

Harry only had time to look bewildered at the pun before being shoved forward by the pale man.

"Stop being so childish and get it together, the gates are going to open soon."

Harry pulled Sanguini closer to him by the arm. Partly because it wouldn't do good to have the boy get lost in the crowd that turned up, and mostly because of his parental instincts kicking in.

_Also, there was this one time when he ended up losing Lily in the crowd—_

Harry shook his head.

_Not now,_ he told himself.

The gates slowly creaked open to reveal three people who had definitely not been standing there a second ago; a stern looking woman flanked by two other men on her sides.

Yordanka Volchanova, headmistress of Durmstrang.

Harry involuntarily shuddered at the sight of the Bulgarian witch. She stood as tall as the men beside her, and held a staff in her hands. The hood of her fur cloak had been drawn back as she scrutinized the people before her with her cold blue eyes.

She offered them a smile which was anything but welcoming.

If Harry was a student, he was sure he'd have turned round and quickly escaped. He could only hope the woman wasn't as fierce as her great-grandmother, founder of the Durmstrang institution— Nerida Vulchanova.

_She even looked like her!_

"Welcome, to Durmstrang." Yordanka spoke, her voice loud without the need of a sonorus charm.

"I will lead the students myself. There is no need for parents or guardians to guide their wards into the institution's premises." She continued, getting straight to the point without wasting time. "This is where you will say your goodbyes."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but was simultaneously jabbed in the stomach from both sides by Septhis and Sanguini.

Neither of them needed the green eyed man to make a scene now.

The woman before them, after all, did not seem like someone who would entertain voices of dissent. Everyone around them as well did the same, wisely keeping shut.

"Ow," Harry whispered harshly as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Five minutes." She said. "Five minutes before the children will be escorted into their new... _home._ "

The stifling blanket of silence lying upon the crowd dissipated once she turned around. The crowd grew a lot noisier as parents and guardians began bidding farewell to their children with instructions.

"What is this!? Military school!?" Harry whirled around to face the two. "How— I'm— why can't I drop Sanguini off to the doors of the castle at least!?"

"Harry—"

"And why did she pause before saying 'home'?" Harry gasped before grabbing Sanguini's arm. "That's it! We're leaving. You're going to Hogwarts. I'll make sure you do, even if it means _killing_ a few people—"

" _Harry_!" Septhis growled.

The few people that had been in the vicinity of the trio suddenly gave them a wide berth. Septhis was, after all, a frightful man when angered.

Even the usually foolishly bold green eyed male couldn't help but cower. "W-What?"

"One more word of drama from you and I won't hesitate to leave you in solitary confinement."

Harry gaped but held his tongue.

Because Septhis was not a man who _joked._

Sanguini huffed with a fond smile. "I'll be fine, Harry. Thank you for your concern."

Harry's stiff demeanor melted at the child's words. He pulled the young vampire into his arms for a warm hug. "I'll miss you so much." He said. "Don't forget your promise to send me letters after every two days."

"I might be busy with the beginning of the term, but I promise I won't forget." Sanguini replied, relishing the warmth of the hug.

"And don't hesitate to tell us if there's anyone bothering you," Harry said, "Septhis will take care of them if you just give the word."

The pale man simply raised a brow but didn't refute. He offered a small nod. "They'll wish they were long dead."

Everyone within hearing range shivered at the threat. And the few students who had been among them memorized Sanguini's face, writing him off as a person not to be trifled with in their hearts.

"I don't doubt it." Sanguini, noticing the change in the temperament of the others, smirked. "But I can handle myself well enough. Besides, I'm not going to lose to Tom by being so easily intimidated."

Harry laughed.

By the time five minutes were up, the students were made to line up in front of the gate as their parents and guardians watched on.

The headmistress, Yordanka, nodded in approval before turning around and waving the wand in her hand at the lake before her while muttering a few words.

The water from the icy lake rose up, twisting around in the air before solidifying into a beautiful ice bridge which stretched out, connecting the gates to the entrance of the castle.

Harry gasped as he turned to Septhis with an awestruck face. "Did you see that!? Her skillful manipulation of the ice, I think she's El—"

" _Enough_ with your movie references. I will rip those memories from your mind if I have to."

Harry bit his lower lip in disappointment.

A few moments later, and much to Harry's chagrin, the gates were abruptly shut in their faces after the students had gotten on to the bridge.

"How are we supposed to leave?" Someone in the crowd asked.

The whole area was cloaked in an anti-apparation barrier and multiple other charms that all but allowed free movement in and out of Durmstrang's surroundings.

With this, it was obvious that the founder of Durmstrang was hell-bent on keeping the exact location of the school a secret.

Even the portkeys they'd used to transport to the area had long dissolved in their hands after they had arrived.

Harry glanced up to shoot Septhis a questioning glance at the question.

"There's a ship that will take us on to another island." The pale man softly supplied. "A special memory erasing shield exists in between which will ensure no one remembers where the institute is or how to even get there."

"That's sneaky." Harry replied. "Oh, look. There's the ship."

A large vessel, seeming surprisingly modern and almost muggle appeared in the line of everyone's sight. However, it traveled at a speed that was all but ordinary.

In a few seconds, the ship was already on the bay of the island, lowering down it's stairs for people to board.

"It's a cover to prevent muggles from realizing something is amiss." Septhis nodded.

"Looks fun!" Harry grinned. "Come on, let's not be the last ones to get on—"

"We are not going to board the ship." Septhis pulled his Master back by the collar.

Harry spluttered. "What!?"

"I'll be taking you back myself."

"But I want—"

Septhis frowned. "I will personally get a ship for you to reenact the whole Titanic scene, so be quiet." His eyes narrowed at the ship. "It is not safe in there."

Harry struggled out of the other's grip. "Stop trying to ruin my life for once!" He huffed as he straightened his collar. "And even if you do get me a ship, there wouldn't be anyone on it. It won't be fun. So come on, it's just a ship. And you're _the_ Septhis Mortimer, what's there for you to possibly be afraid of!?"

The pale man still had his eyes fixated on the large vessel, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

It would be much easier if he could only bring out his true form.

(Being human for quite some time now had regrettably dulled his senses. That, and having to constantly stress over his Master's well-being added to his problem.)

But Harry would not allow him to.

"I sense deaths." Septhis said, an eerie tone to his voice—

Only to realize the person he had been talking to was already halfway up and boarding the ship, an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

Septhis felt a vein pop as he furiously cursed in Latin.

He quickly followed after the man, hoping not to lose him in the crowd. His senses prickled with an ominous feeling.

If Septhis had actually paid attention, he would have undoubtedly noticed the presence of another contender for the Master of the Deathly Hallows on board the ship. 

_But because of bloody fucking Harry—_

 

* * *

 

Harry skillfully weaved his way through the crowd that was slowly boarding; he wanted to get to the deck at quick as possible.

It had been a long time since he'd actually rode on a ship so he was excited. And not the least bothered that he had run off from Septhis's side.

Septhis needed to learn how to "live a little".

Even though he was, well, technically Death.

Harry snickered at his own joke. _How was Death supposed to know how to live a little?_

It seemed that the people who had boarded already took up the rooms, leaving the hallway (despite the ship's outer appearance, the interior of it appeared to be that of a very lavish cruise ship) mildly deserted.

Talk about sending people off in style, Harry thought as he strolled through, feeling a little lost.

"Okay, maybe I should've waited for Septhis." He belatedly regretted.

Turning the corner, he bumped into a man, the collision causing the other to drop his luggage. Harry stumbled back to avoid stepping on the contents of the bag that had spilled out.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry!" Harry apologized.

Harry felt a sense of familiarity from the man but before he could pause to ponder over it, the other let out an annoyed huff.

The man, ignoring Harry, drew out his wand to clear up the mess when—

"Here, let me help you!" The ever kind green eyed male exclaimed with guilt as he too brought out his hand and instinctively summoned his Elder Wand.

—things went _terribly_ wrong.

The wand in the other's hand disappeared in a wisp of black smoke only to reappear in Harry's possession in the next second.

And the two, having witnessed this before their very own eyes, slowly lifted their heads to lock gazes with each other.

Bright green clashed against heterochromatic orbs which were once an electric blue.

_Gellert Grindelwald._

Harry felt a chill run down his spine as he instantly recognized the Dark Lord despite his altered appearance courtesy of a powerful transfiguration spell.

(And this time, Harry did not feel as bold as that one afternoon he had confronted the man face to face.)

Even the magic that was used to hide the identity of the Elder Wand had vanished after coming in contact with its true master.

There was a beat of heavy silence...

"Me— _I_!" Harry threw the wand back to the other as though it had burned him while exclaiming, "I don't have any chocolate on me this time!"

Grindelwald narrowed his eyes as he caught the wand, finally drawing conclusions.

Who would have thought the mysterious man he had once met on a battlefield was the same one who kept on stealing his wand?

"You." A feral growl left his lips.

"I'm sorry, I have to go! Bye!" Harry gushed before quickly turning tail.

A hand painfully caught him by the arm before he could make his sweet escape—

"Let go of him."

—and a familiar voice that warmed Harry's heart sounded next to him as a very cold hand grabbed his other arm.

"Septhis!" Harry exclaimed in relief, ignoring the pain that resulted when he was ripped away from Grindelwald's grip. He quickly gushed as he wrapped his arms around his savior’s torso. "We should get out of here now, like _right now_!"

Septhis said nothing before instantly vanishing on spot with his master safe in his arms.

Grindelwald was left by himself, staring at the spot where the two mysterious individuals had just disappeared from.

A hollow chuckle escaped his lips, turning into a full blown roar of laughter that echoed.

"I will find you." He solemnly promised between gasps for breath as his hand dangerously tightened around his wand. "I will find you, _soon_."

That day, splashed upon the evening edition of wizarding papers around the world was the tragedy of a sunken ship tied to the institute of Durmstrang— resulting in the deaths of several witches and wizards.

Those who survived whispered in terror of a mad man who had dueled the ship's security alone before bringing down the whole vessel in a rage.

The terror attack was condemned by multiple leaders; promises and vows were made to catch the one who everyone knew was responsible for the crime.

And in the corner of a cozy office, one Albus Dumbledore stared at the paper with a slight frown.

Things were slowly growing out of hand.

Very soon he would need to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story, putting it in your bookmarks and leaving kudos on it :')  
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
